AN ANGEL
by Minki ARMY
Summary: BTS YOONMIN/YAOI/M-PREG/ Yoongi Hamil Anakmu Jimin! / Taehyung-ah jangan beritahu orang itu! aku akan menggugurkannya / Tidak Yoongi, jangan menderita sendirian! /MIN YOONGI/ PARK JIMIN/ KIM TAEHYUNG/ JEON JUNGKOOK/ KIM NAMJOON/ BTS!
1. Chapter 1

Min Yoongi 18 (30-12-1995)

Park Jimin 18 (13-10-1995)

Kim Taehyung 18 (10-03-1995)

Tanggal lahir Yoongi dan Taehyung di tukar chingu! Jadi Taehyung kakak! Ok!?

* * *

 **AN ANGEL**

By: Minky ARMY

.

.

.

Seluruh isi cerita dari kulit-kulit sampai ke dalam-dalamnya adalah hasil karya saya sendiri. Pure from my sexy brain –and, _yeah_ Yoonmin Is Mine :D

Rated M (antisipasi)

M-PREG

Typo(s) everywhere

Dont plagiarys

.

.

.

Suara piring dan sendok sahut-sahutan di ruangan tamu yang kini di tempati oleh tiga orang pemuda tampan. Dua di antaranya merupakan sahabat karib yang beberapa tahun belakangan menghabiskan hari mereka bersama-sama. Sedangkan selebihnya merupakan seorang sepupu yang dibawa oleh salah satunya. Mereka tampak akrab saling berbincang, berbagi cerita lucu, sedikit perdebatan dan akhirnya tertawa tanpa perduli malam yang kian larut.

Dua sahabat itu Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung. setelah melewati hari kelulusan, keduanya sepakat untuk mengadakan perayaan kecil-kecilan hanya untuk mereka berdua saja; tanpa oranglain. Namun ditengah-tengah pesta taehyung tiba-tiba mendapat pesan dari sang ibu bahwa sepupunya dari Daegu telah datang dan ia harus menjemputnya. Taehyung yang penurut-pun lantas mengiyakan perintah sang ibu namun tetap dengan segala keisengannya, bukannya membawa sang sepupu yang kelelahan itu pulang ke rumah, ia malah membawanya bersama koper-kopernya disini. Di rumah loteng jimin. tempat pesta kecil-kecilan digelar.

Rumah loteng bergaya masa kini berukuran medium, ada pekarangan kecil di bagian depan, hanya ada sebuah kamar tidur, sebuah kamar mandi, satu meja makan, dan ruang santai/ruang tengah yang diisi sebuah televisi berukuran 24 inchi dan kursi sofa empuk berwarna merah; Disini mereka bertiga sekarang. setelah menyudahi aktifitas makannya. Tiga pemuda itu melanjutkan pestanya dengan menenggak minuman beralkohol yang masih terlalu asing untuk kerongkongan anak sekolahan yang baru lulus seperti mereka.

Jimin dan taehyung memiliki tingkat ke-isengan yang sama sejak dulu tidak pernah sulit menjatuhkan pilihan dengan sifat mereka yang hampir mirip; Termasuk pilihan untuk menghabiskan malam dengan cola atau minuman beralkohol yang kadarnya jauh di atas soju; keduanya dengan kompak memilih minuman beralkohol memabukkan yang kadar alkoholnya tinggi dengan dalih karena mereka bukan lagi anak SMA ingusan yang kerjanya berpura-pura taat dengan peraturan pemerintah korea.

" oh ayolah Yoongi.. kau tidak akan mabuk hanya dengan menghabiskan segelas kecil ini –ikh"

Taehyung dengan seringainya mengarahkan segelas minuman itu pada sepupunya yang sejak tadi hanya memasang wajah datar melihat tingkahnya bersama jimin yang sudah mulai keluar batas. "kau ini jahat sekali –ikh, tidak patuh pada hyungmu –ikh" bentaknya dengan sesegukan khas seorang yang tengah mabuk berat.

" tae-ah.. ireojima ! percuma memaksa orang lemah seperti dia. lihat saja nanti, pasti dia tidak akan bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan kehidupan perkotaan"

Nada meremehkan itu keluar dari bibir pemuda lain yang sudah sejak tadi membuat yoongi gemas ingin melemparinya dengan meja ruang tamu kalau saja dia bukan tuan rumah –dan lagi membuat yoongi merasa panas karena kesimpulan sepihaknya menyebut yoongi sebagai pemuda lemah. _Enak saja_. Begini-begini yoongi punya banyak keahlian, seperti membenarkan barang-barang rusak dan memahak, _yeah_ meskipun tak jarang tangannya jadi korban.

Yang paling manis itu merubah tatapan datarnya menjadi tatapan tajam. Sebelah tangannya meraih gelas yang sejak tadi di sodorkan sepupunya padanya. _Persetan dengan ibu taehyung yang akan mengejar mereka dengan pisau dapur jika mendapatinya pulang dengan keadaan berbau alkohol._ Ia tidak perduli. Harga dirinya telah di remas-remas, dibanting kesana kemari dan dibuang ke lantai kemudian di injak-injak oleh orang sombong bernama jimin itu. ia tidak terima.

1 teguk

".."

2 teguk

–_–

3 teguk

..

Yoongi tumbang. Perkataan meremehkan dari jimin sejak tadi sepertinya mau tidak mau harus ia terima dengan lapang dada. ia yang tidak pernah sekalipun mencicipi bahkan menyentuh minuman haram itu ambruk hanya dalam tegukan ketiga yang bahkan belum masuk sepenuhnya dalam kerongkongannya. Salahkan jiwa mudanya yang mudah terpancing tantangan bahkan dari seorang yang sudah merusak moodnya sejak awal pertemuan mereka.

Tak lama tumbangnya yoongi, sang pemilik rumah juga ikut tumbang, sedangkan yang satunya lagi hanya tersenyum dalam kesadarannya yang minim melihat sepupu dan sahabatnya jatuh bertumpuk seperti buku-buku pelajaran di atas meja belajarnya yang malas ia baca.

" aku pulang dulu jimin! "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yang cerah itu tengah bersinar dengan gagahnya di atas sana. membagikan cahayanya yang emas perlahan keseluruh sudut kota seoul tanpa terkecuali di rumah loteng yang masih terlihat sunyi dari biasanya. Belum ada suara sang pemilik tunggal yang bersiul atau bernyanyi dengan suara merdunya di dalam sana membuat burung-burung kecil yang beterbangan disekitarnya merasa perlu menggantikan nyanyian yang setiap pagi didengarnya dari sang pemilik rumah.

Mengintip kedalam rumah loteng bergaya masa kini itu, ruang tengah yang biasanya terlihat rapih dan bersih kini didominasi oleh beberapa bungkusan makanan serta botol-botol minuman kosong yang tergeletak secara acak kesana kemari, bahkan kursi empuk yang selalu duduk manis ditempatnya terlihat bergeser beberapa centi dari semula. 'berantakan' seperti itu kesannya.

Sementara sebuah kamar bernuansa ke-lelakian yang bisa dijangkau dengan menaiki beberapa anak tangga di atas sana sebenarnya tidak begitu layak untuk disebut berantakan, sebab sang pemilik selalu membersihkannya sampai kedasar-dasar. Hanya saja pagi ini ada beberapa potong kaos, kemeja dan jeans yang tergeletak persis di bawah ranjang king size yang ditempati oleh dua orang yang bersembunyi dalam gulungan selimut

" ngghh " leguhan merdu menginterupsi. Membuat yang mendengarkan memperoleh kesadaran secepat kilat. Yoongi membuka paksa kedua mata sayunya dan terdiam diakhir pergerakannya. Kedua maniknya melebar berusaha keras mengingat kejadian yang dilaluinya semalam bersama sang pelaku yang tertidur tanpa sehelai kainpun disampingnya. Persis seperti penampilannya yang saat ini juga hanya ditutupi oleh sebuah selimut _. Oh_ jangan lupakan rasa sakit di tubuh bagian bawahnya yang begitu mencengkram.

" ahh sakit! apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Yoongi tersandar pasrah di sandaran ranjang. Meremas keras surai hitam legamnya, Menatap kosong keadaan disekitarnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca sampai yang tertidur disampingnya terbangun dan ikut mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang yang belum pernah sekalipun ditempati orang lain selain dirinya bahkan taehyung sahabatnya sendiri.

Keduanya terdiam, beradu pandangan kosong dengan mulut yang dibiarkan menganga kecil menyimak cuplikan kejadian-kejadian semalam yang terputar layaknya sebuah kaset di dalam dikepalanya.

" Aaaaargh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Satu Bulan Kemudian.

Kali ketiga yoongi ditemukan pingsan di kamar mandi rumah taehyung. setelah memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya yang hanya berisi cairan bening yoongi untuk pertama kalinya harus dibawa ke rumah sakit oleh taehyung, sebab sang ibu yang setiap pagi-pagi buta sudah harus berangkat bekerja tidak berada di rumah dan tidak mengetahui perkembangan yoongi karena jarang bertemu.

Sampai di rumah sakit terdekat, yoongi berbaring untuk mendapatkan pemeriksaan sedangkan taehyung menunggu dengan cemas tak jauh darinya. yoongi yang lemah belakangan ini membuat taehyung makin khawatir dan bertanya-tanya –sampai suara sang dokter memecah seluruh pertanyaan yang bersarang di kepalanya sejak kemarin.

" Yoongi-ssi tengah hamil "

Taehyung terlonjak hampir jatuh dari kursinya. Maniknya melebar, wajah blanknya terpatri dengan tampannya Sedangkan yang terbaring lemah hanya menyuarakan ekspresinya lewat tangis dan tubuh bergetar hebat.

Tidak ada gunanya menghakimi diri karena kenyataan pahit ini. yoongi maupun taehyung hanya membisu sampai disepanjang perjalanan meninggalkan rumah sakit. Pandangan kosong yang berlomba mereka perlihatkan menemani langkah demi langkah keduanya sampai di depan sebuah rumah loteng yang begitu akrab.

Taehyung berdiri dengan pandangan kosongnya menatap satu persatu anak tangga menuju rumah loteng jimin seolah kakinya melewati anak tangga itu dan bertemu dengan sang pemilik rumah kemudian menghabisi wajahnya yang tirus. 'berhayal' kenyataannya taehyung terlalu menyayangi jimin. Persahabatan yang terjalin selama 3 tahun itu masih sebatas tendang-tendangan, mengatai, membully dan jitak-jitakan kepala.

" tae-ah.. kenapa kita kesini?"

Suara serak akhirnya terdengar, taehyung seperti disayat-sayat hatinya. Mengingat kebodohannya sebulan lalu meninggalkan yoongi berdua dengan jimin disini dalam keadaan mabuk membuat kepalanya serasa mau pecah. Setidaknya kalau ia disana saat itu mungkin jimin tidak akan khilaf menyentuh sepupunya yang masih pure.

" kita akan memberitahunya" mencoba setenang mungkin, taehyung berbalik meyakinkan yoongi lewat tatapan menenangkannya "aku bersamamu oke?"

" tidak tae! Jebal ! aku akan menggugurkannya. Aku tidak pantas mendapatkan anak ini dalam tubuhku. Aku namja. Kumohon jangan biarkan orang itu tahu "

Yoongi menarik lengan taehyung, susah payah bersuara menahan sang sepupu yang mulai menggerakkan kakinya menuju jimin di atas sana. " ayo pulang " ujarnya dengan peluh diseluruh wajah pucatnya, seluruh tubuhnya terasa berat bahkan sekedar bergerak beberapa centi. Dan Taehyung-pun mengalah, menatap yoongi dengan tatapan hangatnya kemudian berjongkook di hadapannya

" naik ke punggungku!"

" tidak! aku masih kuat tae "

" naik atau ku panggil jimin sekarang juga! "

" hn –_–"

membiarkan tubuh kecil sepupunya memeluk bahunya dan melingkarkan tangan dileher jenjangnya. Taehyung berjalan dengan pelan sambil menceritakan hal-hal menyenangkan untuk menghibur yoongi yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Mendengar pemuda manis itu akhirnya tertawa kecil di pundaknya membuat taehyung sedikit bernafas lega dan mulai mendapat sedikit pencerahan.

Sesampai dirumah, taehyung membawa yoongi kedalam kamar mereka berdua. Menurunkan tubuh kecil yang tertidur di gendongannya dengan sangat hati-hati. Di dalam kamar ini, taehyung dan yoongi berbagi tempat tidur atas perintah sang ibu agar keduanya lebih akrab setelah beberapa tahun terpisahkan, tidak ada penolakan dari keduanya meskipun taehyung berkali-kali harus menahan diri karena pesona yoongi yang menandingi gadis-gadis seksi di sekolahnya bahkan hanya dalam balutan pakaian rumahan yang tipis tak jarang transparan memperlihatkan lekukan tubuh beningnya.

" aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menderita sendirian yoongi. kalau-pun ia sahabatku aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti adikku " Taehyung mengusap peluh di pelipis yoongi, menyeka poni yang senantiasa menutupi dahi pucatnya dan menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi sampai dadanya. Ditatapnya sebentar wajah pucat itu sebelum ia beranjak dari sana.

Kembali pada rencananya, taehyung bertekad untuk tetap menemui jimin hari ini. memberitahu segalanya tentang kejadian yang menimpa sepupunya karena perbuatan lalai jimin juga dirinya malam itu.

 **...** **\** **^^/...**

" hei chingu !" sapa ramah sang tuan rumah begitu melihat sahabat baiknya berjalan masuk dari arah pintu menatapnya dengan garang –dan,

BUG!

" mian chingu. Kali ini biarkan tanganku bermain sebentar dengan wajah tampanmu "

" Yak.. neo! Apa maksudmu? Kau mau mati?"

BUG!

" Wae? Ada apa denganmu kim taehyung? Sejak kapan persahabatan kita jadi sebrutal ini uh?"

Jimin mengusap perlahan sudut bibirnya yang ngilu, menegakkan badan atletisnya menghadap sang sahabat karib yang datang dengan penampilan berantakan di jam yang bukan taehyung sekali untuk berada di rumahnya.

" Sebulan lalu, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku! _Right_ ?"

" Apa maksudmu Kim Taehyung?"

" **Yoongi hamil anakmu!"**

O_O

Jimin melebarkan maniknya sampai rasanya dua bola indah itu akan melompat dari sana. dengan susah payah ia menelan saliva. Sumpah demi apapun, ia masih terlalu muda untuk mengambil tanggung jawab sebesar itu, menghamili anak orang. terlebih itu adik dari sahabat kesayangannya. tidak salah jika taehyung memukulnya dengan keras bahkan lebih dari sekali. Jimin tahu betul perasaan sahabatnya ini.

" tapi tae.. bagaimana bisa seorang laki-laki -

" silahkan pikirkan itu dengan akalmu sendiri jimin! tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini. kata-katamu sendiri! Lagipula, apa hormon-mu bertambah sebanyak itu sampai adik sahabatmu sendiri kau makan?"

Taehyung menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa sambil memijat pelipis yang tiba-tiba berdenyut melihat ekspresi super mengejutkan dari sahabat yang selama ini di anggapnya Straight. Sedetik kemudian matanya menerawang keseluruh penjuru ruangan bersamaan dengan bekerjanya otak jeniusnya yang kadang datang –menurut jimin.

" Ayo pikirkan langkah selanjutnya jimin! "

Jimin menghela nafas. Ikut tumbang disebelah taehyung tanpa berkata apapun. Kepalanya masih berproses. Kali ini agak lambat dari dia yang biasanya sebab segerombolan pemikiran yang lain juga tiba-tiba datang menghantam kepalanya

" dengar baik-baik kawan. Kalau kau bukan sahabatku aku sudah menghabisimu sejak tadi. asal tahu saja aku sudah menemukan yoongi pingsan sebanyak tiga kali di dalam kamar mandi –dan Entah berapa banyak selebihnya yang tidak tertangkap olehku "

Jimin mengusap kasar wajahnya, mendongak menatap langit-langit rumahnya. Jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat mendengar penuturan sang sahabat.

" tubuhnya yang kecil, paras cantiknya, kulitnya yang halus sejak dulu memang membuatku ragu dengan gender pria yang sandangnya. Tapi itulah kenyataannya, dan kini lagi-lagi dia mengejutkanku dengan bayi kecil yang ternyata sudah hampir sebulan berkembang didalam perut kecilnya "

O_O

Lagi, jimin melebarkan maniknya. Menegakkan badan dari aktifitas menyandarkan diri kemudian menatap tepat di mata taehyung mencari kebohongan yang bisa saja orang itu sembunyikan disana. sialnya ia tidak menemukan itu. Persahabatan yang lama dengan pemuda hiper ini membuat jimin percaya dengan penuturan menggelitik-nya. 'bayi kecil' jimin tersentuh.

Berbicara soal bayi, taehyung mengingat sesuatu, " Astaga! benar, bayinya" –teriaknya seraya menepuk dahi sangat keras kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu dengan gelisah. Jimin yang melihatnya turut bangkit dan berjalan mengekorinya tidak kalah gelisah. _" ada apa lagi ?"_ –tanya nya begitu taehyung berhenti didepan pintu.

" aku meninggalkan yoongi sendirian di rumah. aku lupa kalau beberapa saat yang lalu dia sempat menyebut akan menggugurkan bayinya. Dia bisa saja bertindak gila saat bangun dan menyadari tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah selain dia "

" _mwo? Jangan bercanda !"_

" Arrggghh jinjja.. aku bisa gila "

.

.

– **TBC–**

* * *

–Pemanasan–

Eotte?

Aku pengen liat reaksi reader sekalian tentang keajaiban luar biasa di ff ini, M-PREG. Entah kenapa saya selalu tertarik dengan topic semacam ini. _yeokshi_ hanya ada di FF. Kapan lagi dan dimana lagi. mari kita wujudkan mereka disini *hahahak

From Min ki to you !

Mind to review~

–please say something about this fanfiction–


	2. Chapter 2

Min Yoongi 18 (30-12-1995)

Park Jimin 18 (13-10-1995)

Kim Taehyung 18 (10-03-1995)

* * *

 **AN ANGEL**

By: Minki ARMY

.

.

.

Seluruh isi cerita dari kulit-kulit sampai ke dalam-dalamnya adalah hasil karya saya sendiri. Pure from my sexy brain –and, _yeah_ Yoonmin Is Mine :D

Rated M (antisipasi)

M-PREG

Typo(s) everywhere

Dont plagiarys

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun, mengusap pelan kedua kelopak mata sayunya secara bergantian; menerawang keseluruh sudut kamar mencari taehyung masih dengan posisi berbaringnya. Setelah semua kesadaran terkumpul, ia bangkit dan memasang pendengarannya baik-baik menunggu suara ribut dari Televisi yang mungkin dinyalakan sang sepupu dari arah luar atau suara nyanyian rap taehyung yang terkesan aneh namun tetap enak untuk di dengarkan dari dalam kamar mandi. namun nihil. Sosok yang lebih tua beberapa bulan itu tidak menyimpan tanda-tanda kehadirannya di manapun.

" taehyung...hyung!" –panggilnya dengan suara rendah khas bangun tidur sembari berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"tae –hyung!" mengerutkan dahi, yoongi berdiri di depan TV yang tidak menyala seperti dugaannya, lalu berjalan ke arah dapur dengan langkah lesu. Keduan mata sipitnya menelisik seluruh peralatan yang tersusun rapih disana, mencari kekurangan atau mungkin sesuatu yang bisa ia kerjakan. Sadar dirinya bukan seorang pembersih yoongi tetap melakukan pekerjaan rumah semampunya. menyapu, membersihkan, dan memasak saat ibu taehyung tidak di rumah. –hingga kedua pandangannya berhenti pada pisau dapur sepanjang 15 senti yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya.

Yoongi menunduk meraih pisau tersebut dan merasakan mual pada saat bersamaan setelah bau tajam dari makanan yang entah berasal dari mana hinggap di penciumannya. Segera ia berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan sebelah tangan menahan mulut yang rasanya akan menumpahkan seluruh isi perutnya

 _UEK~_

 _UEK~_

Tidak ada sedikit-pun makanan yang keluar, hanya cairan bening dan rasa mual yang makin menjadi-jadi mencekik leher yoongi. perlahan pelipisnya kembali mengeluarkan keringat dan bibir kecil yang biasanya berwarna merah berubah jadi pucat persis seperti warna kulitnya. ia meringis, memegang perutnya, tanpa sadar kedua matanya mengeluarkan cairan hangat. tubuh kecilnya ter-duduk penuh di lantai kamar mandi dan menunduk didepan kloset mengarahkan isi perut yang dikiranya akan keluar dari mulut kecilnya saat itu juga.

" eomma.. ampuni aku –hiks "

Yoongi menangis. Menyandarkan bahu bergetarnya di dinding kamar mandi masih dengan jemari menggenggam erat pisau di tangannya. cairan hangat itu terus keluar dan semakin banyak membasahi pipinya, hingga kedua mata sayunya membengkak dengan cepat.

" eomma.. mianhae –hiks " mengeraskan isakannya. Yoongi memukul-mukul perut datar yang bersembunyi di balik kaosnya Seolah menyalahkan semuanya pada sesuatu yang tinggal disana. bagaimanapun ia masih-tidak bisa menerima semuanya. tubuh lemah layaknya wanita yang ia bawa dan penyesalan telah bertemu jimin membuatnya 'sekali lagi' menyesali kehadirannya di dunia ini 'setelah' kejadian masa kecilnya dimana ia jadi korban kekerasan teman-teman mesum yang suka menyiksa tubuhnya; membuatnya mengutuk hidupnya sendiri Sampai seseorang datang membawanya keluar dari dunia kejam itu.

Yoongi melirik pisau dapur yang digenggamannya. Tersenyum miris mengingat seluruh penderitaan yang didapatnya sejak kecil sampai saat ini yang rasanya tidak berujung. 'Tidak lagi' ia sudah tidak sanggup! hidup tanpa penyemangat sama saja mati dan itu jalan satu-satunya untuk mengakhiri semua. Yoongi sudah bertekad.

"mianhae eomma..!" katanya tersedu-sedu, nafasnya berat dan lehernya serasa tercekik. Pisau dapur dengan ujung tajam nan mengkilat itu perlahan ia dekatkan hingga tepat menyentuh kulit pergelangan tangannya; membuatnya mengeluarkan darah karena tekanan yang semakin kuat

"eomma-ya, taehyung-ah mianhae. Aku mencintai kalian!" –dan sukses merobek kulit yoongi

 _._

 _BLAM!_

" YOONGIIIIIIII ! "

Teriakan taehyung terdengar sebelum yoongi memejamkan kedua mata sembabnya, dengan kesadaran yang kian menipis ia tersenyum menemukan bayangan samar taehyung bersama seseorang berlari ke arahnya meraih tubuhnya yang rapuh; memeluknya erat sebelum terjatuh bersama banjiran darah di pergelangan tangannya.

" YOONGI !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" tolong selamatkan dia !"

" ada sesuatu di perutnya. Selamatkan mereka !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua pemuda tinggi itu duduk di deretan kursi panjang di depan ruang IGD. Salah satunya duduk menopang dahi dengan kedua tangannya, sesekali mengusap-usap wajahnya kasar. Kedua kakinya tidak berhenti bergerak gelisah di atas lantai berwarna putih dibawah sana.

Sedangkan pemuda yang satunya menyandarkan bahu di tembok sambil membentur-benturkan kepalanya. terlihat jelas raut cemas di wajahnya. Bahkan untuk berbicara sedikit-pun ia tidak sanggup. Pening, sakit perut, sakit leher, dan lainnya bercampur jadi satu membuat pemuda bertubuh atletis ini hanya diam selama mungkin.

Taehyung melirik sahabatnya yang kian menit kian memperkuat benturan kepalanya di dinding ruangan. Aktifitas berpikir kerasnya ia sudahi melihat penampilan berantakan jimin dengan darah di bagian depan bajunya. Ia bahkan baru menyadari seseorang yang disebelahnya ini ternyata turut merasakan kecemasannya sejak tadi.

" jimin-ah.. berhenti membenturkan kepalamu!" taehyung bersuara rendah menunggu sang sahabat berhenti dari aktifitasnya meskipun tidak berpengaruh. Jimin tidak merespon sedikitpun. Mata sipit tajamnya menerawang kelangit-langit ruangan terlihat berpikir

Selanjutnya Taehyung menyikut lengan jimin berharap orang idiot itu terkejut dan cepat menyudahi kegiatan bodohnya bersama tembok tanpa dosa dibelakangnya "Ya pabo! Kau bisa amnesia. Ingat! Aku tidak ingin menjaga dua orang sekaligus di rumah sakit ini !"

Yang di senggol mengerjap sebelum kedua maniknya kembali seperti semula. Ia memalingkan pandangannya ke arah sang sahabat. " oh! " jawabnya singkat membuat taehyung gemas ingin mencium bibirnya dengan sendal galang.

" _taehyung ah– apa sesakit itu? kenapa dia sampai berpikir sangat jauh? "_

" _apa karena aku? karena bayi-nya?"_

" _aku akan mengutuk diriku sendiri kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya"_

Taehyung tidak bergeming. Pandangannya lurus kedepan dengan wajah blank khasnya. Kedua bibirnya terkatup rapat enggan merespon sedikitpun. membuat Jimin kembali dengan pemikirannya dan mulai membentur-benturkan kepalanya sampai pintu ruang IGD yan tak jauh dari mereka terbuka, menampakkan seorang dokter paruh baya berjas lengkap ditemani dua perawat cantik.

Taehyung berdiri, menelan saliva bersiap mendengarkan penuturan sang dokter sedang jimin dengan wajah harap-harap cemas mencoba berdiri sesantai mungkin begitu sang dokter telah tepat berada di hadapannya.

"bagaimana keadaan adik saya dokter?" itu taehyung menggigit ujung kukunya. Menatap penuh harap pada sang dokter.

" adik anda selamat! "

Taehyung bersorak. "yess" memundurkan langkahnya ke belakang dengan kedua tangan mengusap wajahnya lega. Sedangkan jimin masih memasang raut tanda tanya besar di wajah tirusnya. Masih ada satu hal yang harus ia pastikan untuk melengkapi rasa syukurnya.

"bayi-nya ?"

Sang dokter tersenyum, membawa pandangannya pada jimin "janinnya sangat kuat. Namun kehilangan banyak darah sempat membuatnya melemah, beruntung anda membawanya lebih cepat " –tutur sang dokter

"Huuufhhhh~ " segera menghembuskan nafas leganya. Jimin menjabat tangan sang dokter pertanda terima kasihnya sebelum dokter itu pergi dari sana. taehyung yang melihatnya tersenyum lepas " _yeah_ mereka selamat Jimin! "

Keduanya tertawa. Menghela nafas lega sebelum membuang tubuhnya di atas kursi panas yang sejak tadi jadi teman setianya. Seperti kehilangan beban beribu-ribu ton di pundaknya, jimin mulai memejamkan matanya berharap mendapat sedikit istrahat dari kegiatan menguras pikiran dan tenaga hari ini.

"sepertinya kau harus pulang berganti pakaian chingu ! Itu!"

Jimin mengerutkan dahi, membuka mata mengikuti arah pandang taehyung lurus di baju bagian depannya. "Oh God !" jimin yang stylish dan sangat memperhatikan fasion itu bahkan lupa tentang penampilannya sekarang. ia menepuk dahinya. Berusaha berdiri dengan santai memasukkan salah satu tangannya kedalam saku celana "bahkan dengan gaya seperti ini tidak akan mengurangi ketampananku didepan perawat-perawat cantik itu kawan! "

Taehyung mencibir. Refleks menjitak kepala sahabatnya dengan keras " Aigo..seseorang sedang berjuang mempertahankan anakmu di dalam sana bodoh!"

 _Anak?_

Jimin membatu. Tidak seperti ia yang biasanya yang akan membalas jitakan sahabatnya telak, hanya kembali bergelut dengan pikirannya tentang 'anak' yang sudah sejak tadi berputar-putar di kepalanya, jimin masih terlalu bingung untuk mengambil tindakan.

" kenapa?" taehyung menyenggol sahabatnya lagi. membuat yang membatu itu kembali tersadar dan segera menarik diri dari situasi yang bisa menurutnya bisa membuat berat badannya turun secara cuma-cuma

" aku akan pulang dulu, mandi dan berganti pakaian"

"hm" Taehyung mengangguk paham. Membiarkan sahabatnya pergi menenangkan pikirannya, _mungkin_. Karena setelah ini ia tahu bahwa jimin akan melalui masa sulit. Masa dimana ia harus menanggung hidup oranglain selain dirinya sendiri. Menjadi seorang ayah di usia muda. _Uh_..taehyung mengedikkan bahu

* * *

 **...** **\** **^^/...**

* * *

Jimin kembali dari rumahnya. Membawa beberapa kantong berisi buah-buahan dan makanan untuk Taehyung dan Yoongi–juga sebuah tas berisi pakaian ganti untuk Taehyung. setelah di beritahu lewat sambungan telepon tentang yoongi yang telah di pindahkan ke ruang perawatan sejam lalu, ia melesat pergi dan sekarang berada disini.

" kau kembali? Cepat sekali?"

teriak Taehyung melihat sang sahabat membuka dan menutup pintu ruangan perlahan. Senyum kecilnya menyapa ramah yang tengah berjalan dengan penampilan sempurnanya, seperti biasa. Jimin yang selalu memperhatikan penampilannya tidak pernah terlihat gagal sekali-pun dalam berpenampilan, sampai taehyung sendiri harus mengakui-dengan-terpaksa bahwa 'sahabatku memang keren'

" Aku tidak lelet sepertimu !" jawab jimin mengejek.

Taehyung mencibir, memperhatikan sahabatnya meletakkan bungkusan demi bungkusan yang di bawanya di atas meja yang tak jauh darinya. "kau memang yang terbaik Jiminie"

"Tutup mulutmu! Cepat mandi dan ganti pakaianmu!" melemparkan tas berisi pakaian ke arah sahabatnya. Jimin tersenyum kecil mendudukkan dirinya di samping taehyung.

" Yoongi-ah kau tidur?" panggil taehyung sambil melongo menunggu respon. namun Yang di panggil tidak bersuara sedikitpun bahkan menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Lebih rapat dari sebelumnya saat jimin berjalan masuk dan mendongak melihatnya.

" mungkin dia lelah" –ujar taehyung lagi dengan rectangle smilenya dan dibalas cengiran garing oleh jimin sebelum memalingkan wajah ke arah TV yang menempel di dinding.

Ruangan bernuansa soft tea dengan kursi sofa panjang berwarna putih di sudut ruangan dekat jendela, dua meja hitam yang di rapatkan ke dinding, satu nakas disamping ranjang pasien dan televisi berwarna hitam yang menyala dengan volume kecil; sangat pass membuat jimin mengantuk. Ditambah semilir angin yang bertiup dari penghangat ruangan dan senyap kamar setelah taehyung beranjak ke kamar mandi membuat rasa kantuknya makin menjadi-jadi.

Jimin merentangkan Kedua kakinya di atas sofa, menyamankan posisi dengan menyangga kepalanya menggunakan salah satu lengan dan bantal sofa kecil di salah satu sudut kursi. ia berbalik beberapa sekon melihat punggung yoongi yang bergerak teratur kemudian memejamkan matanya, ikut terlelap setelah prediksi taehyung tentang yoongi yang tertidur di benarkan oleh kedua matanya.

Selang beberapa lama, Taehyung sudah rapi dengan pakaian baru yang dibawa jimin untuknya. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan Yoongi dan Jimin tertidur dengan posisi yang sama; seperti tidur seorang bayi dalam kandungan.

" sepertinya aku harus menikahkan mereka" –ujarnya dengan santai. Senyum kecil terbit di bibirnya sembari berjalan mendekati buah-buahan yang diletakkan jimin di atas meja.

Taehyung mengambil setangkai anggur dan melahapnya satu persatu di samping jimin; mendominasi ruangan dengan suara kecipan buah dalam mulutnya 'seribut mungkin' hingga dua orang tengah tertidur pulas di tempat yang berbeda itu terbangun paksa. menggeliat sebelum membawa pandangan mereka pada sumber suara-kurang-ajar-Taehyung.

Jimin menatap malas sang pelaku yang masih memasang wajah tanpa dosa duduk di dekatnya. Tidak terlalu tertarik untuk menegurnya, ia hanya memperbaiki posisi kembali menonton acara televisi yang tidak kalah kurang ajarnya dengan taehyung. yaitu acara musik yang menampilkan video clip seksi dari girlband yang entah siapa mereka yang berpakaian hampir telanjang dengan raut muka menggoda.

 _Err.._

 _._

 _._

" Yoongi..kata dokter kamu bisa pulang besok pagi" Menarik setangkai anggur kembali, taehyung mengunyah buahnya menunggu yang di panggilnya memberi respon.

" bagaimana dengan ibumu tae? Dia akan mencari kita"

" kita bisa bilang kalau kita bermalam di rumah jimin" –jawab taehyung disusul anggukan bangga dari jimin (salut dengan keahlian sahabatnya dalam hal-hal semacam ini 'penipuan dan pembohongan' )

" Tae-hyungie..tidak bisakah kita pulang malam ini juga? aku tidak suka berada disini" yoongi merengek. Menampakkan puppy eyesnya yang begitu cantik untuk pertama kalinya, dan ingatkan jimin untuk bernafas. Sumpah demi apapun, jantungnya memberontak menyaksikan salah satu keajaiban dunia di depannya.

'sial! Dia merayuku!'

" kau harus beristirahat total yoongi! itu kata dokter"

Menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah. yoongi membenamkan tubuhnya kembali ke dalam selimut tanpa bersuara sedikitpun. Sedangkan taehyung yang melihatnya terkekeh gemas sembari berjalan ke arah pintu

"aku akan kembali! Jimin kutitip yoongi"

.

.

.

.

.

.

10 menit berlalu

.

15 menit,

.

20 menit,

.

.

" –Khem"

Jimin berdehem keras; Berdiri di samping ranjang yoongi. Kali ini ia sedang berusaha menarik perhatian pemuda bening yang tidak pernah sekalipun mau menengok ke arahnya barang sebentar.

" Yoongi.. kurasa kita perlu membicarakan ini " suara tegangnya menggema. Membuat yang mendengarkan merasa muak, ingin melemparnya dengan bantal guling.

" aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu!"

Lagi, Yoongi merasa telinganya akan pecah mendengar suara itu. ia ingin mengakhiri semuanya secepat mungkin Tapi tidak tahu caranya. Pemuda menyebalkan ini terlalu murah untuk mendapatkan tendangan dari kaki seksinya.

Berpikir sebentar, akhirnya ia memutuskan menuruti kemauan jimin agar manusia super menyebalkan ini cepat-cepat enyah dari hadapannya. Yoongi menurunkan selimutnya, dengan pelan menyandarkan bahu di dinding ranjang, " apa maumu?"

Sekuat mungkin jimin menahan emosi; tidak ingin mengambil resiko yang bisa merubah pikiran si pemuda galak ini untuk menyetujui ajakannya bernegosiasi. Mengulum bibir, ia menyorot setiap inchi wajah yoongi; tanpa melewatkan sedikitpun, bahkan pori-pori terkecil di wajah pucatnya.

" aku memiliki tanggung jawab atas anak itu– dan untuk memastikannya aman, aku sudah berbicara pada taehyung untuk membawamu tinggal di rumahku "

DEG

Yoongi berdebar cepat. Menyembunyikan rona pipinya dengan membuat ekspresi datar; masih enggan melihat ke arah lawan bicaranya.

" aku tidak ingin kau merepotkan oranglain karenaku. Setidaknya sampai bayinya lahir kau hanya boleh merepotkanku. Bukan taehyung atau siapapun! " –jelas jimin. Saat itu juga ia bisa melihat perubahan raut wajah dan kemarahan yang tergambar jelas di kedua mata sayu yoongi. 'yang benar saja, jimin hanya menginginkan bayinya'

" **Benar, ini anakmu! Kau bisa mengambilnya saat dia lahir! tapi Aku tidak akan pernah mau tinggal denganmu meskipun anak ini masih berada dalam tubuhku!"**

jimin berkacak pinggang 'Demi Tuhan, orang ini benar-benar keras kepala' –kemudian memandang yoongi dengan tajam "meskipun perutmu mulai membesar dan ibu taehyung kecewa padamu?" –seringainya sukses membuat yoongi menelan saliva bulat-bulat.

Ini pemikiran yang sama sekali belum pernah datang di kepalanya. tentang perutnya yang akan membesar dan kekecewaan ibu taehyung padanya. Jimin benar! –dan ia harus memikirkan itu semua mulai sekarang.

" baiklah kalau kau begitu membenciku. Kau bisa tinggal denganku saat perubahannya sudah tidak memungkinkanmu bertemu dengan ibu taehyung! bagaimana?"

Yoongi memutar otak. Berpikir tentang 'kehamilan' se–tau otak sempitnya.

Perut seorang yang hamil tidak akan terlihat dengan cepat, _benar!_ mungkin di bulan-bulan ke lima atau ke enam, atau mungkin ke tujuh. _Argh! Terserah!_ Yang pasti ia hanya akan tinggal dengan jimin mungkin hanya sekitar 3 atau 4 bulan saja. Dan itu lebih baik daripada 9 bulan.

" Bagaimana?" jimin masih menunggu. Mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatu converse-nya di permukaan lantai. Sedang Yoongi mengigit bibir bawahnya; menutup mata sebelum mengutarakan persetujuan finalnya usai berdebat dengan ego-nya sendiri.

.

.

" Aku akan tinggal di rumahmu..."

.

.

.

.

.

– **ToBeContinue–**

* * *

Annyeong Yeorobun!

Big thanks untuk semua yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfollow, memfavoritkan, dan setia menunggu kelanjutan FF ini. benar-benar respon yang memuaskan. Jeongmal gumawo !

Pastinya kita semua punya harapan yang sama untuk Yoonmin yang belakangan makin lengket *Wkwk

Mari doakan mereka supaya cepat go public /amin/

FOTO BTS DI MAJALAH STAR1 TADI PAGI KESEBAR DAN DISITU ENTAH KENAPA DI SALAH SATU FOTO YOONGI KELIHATAN MIRIP BANGET SAMA coretBAEKHYUNcoret. SUMPAH ITU coretBAEKHYUNcoret! Dan saya galau T_T kenapa si uke cabe (mantan saya) itu bisa ada di BTS? MAKIN LIAT MAKIN MIRIP DAN TERNYATA OH TERNYATA DIA YOONGI ! HOREEE... BIKIN MAKIN YAKIN DENGAN KE-UKE-ANNYA! HAHAHAHAHA~ /ABAIKAN JUSEYO/

Setelah membaca, harus review oke? /maksa/ pokoknya harus! Katakan apapun! /maksa banget/

Mau curhat atau punya keluhan setelah melihat Yoonmin moment yang makin menjamur. Hayuk! Buat tante ini tersenyum *wink

Disini aja–di kolom review:D

–say something about this fanfiction juseyo–


	3. Chapter 3

**AN ANGEL**

By: Minki ARMY

.

.

.

.

.

Memasuki bulan kedua kehamilan yoongi. melupakan masa ngidam dan morning _sickness_ yang menyiksa. Kini bangku kuliah, teman-teman baru, kehidupan baru dan berbagai kegiatan kampus lainnya sudah menunggu.

Yoongi, Jimin, dan taehyung memasuki tahapan baru dalam kehidupan mereka, menjadi seorang mahasiswa di universitas terkemuka di seoul 'Konkuk University' yang merupakan _kampus beken_ dimana disetiap tahunnya mencetak lulusan-lulusan terbaik plus membanggakan dengan segudang prestasi di berbagai bidang terutama di bidang seni

Serangkaian kegiatan penyambutan mahasiswa baru-pun telah di lalui ketiganya. Selama berhari-hari dan tentunya membosankan. Yoongi sampai harus berpura-pura sakit dua hari berturut-turut untuk menghindari acara yang membuang-buang waktu itu –menurutnya.

pun dengan Jimin, ia tidak tinggal diam. Mengetahui yoongi sakit ia terus memaksa selama dua hari itu untuk menemani yoongi. menjaganya seharian di rumah dan membiarkan taehyung menghadiri acara penyambutan sendirian.

kuliah perdana di mulai hari ini. Jimin dengan _style_ kerennya. Jeans, slim fit shirt berwarna putih, sepatu converse, dan ransel hitam di salah satu pundaknya kini tengah duduk tampan di deretan meja tengah paling pinggir di ruang perkuliahan umum jurusan seni. sedikit tersenyum saat beberapa teman wanita menyapanya dengan ramah dan memberinya kedipan genit, membuatnya bergidik ngeri –Sampai dua pemuda lain datang dari arah pintu berjalan mendekatinya.

" hei bro!" berdiri berhigh-five dengan taehyung dan memberinya jalan untuk masuk ke kursi di sebelahnya.

Jimin menampakkan wajah cerahnya menyapa pemuda yang satunya lagi "selamat pagi Agi!" –bisiknya pelan di telinga yoongi yang setengah mati menahan merah di wajah pucatnya.

Melihat ekspresi itu Jimin tersenyum, membuat mata indahnya menyipit membentuk satu garis lurus yang membuat beberapa orang di ruangan itu berteriak histeris; membuat kegaduhan layaknya di gedung konser.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya. Kembali merasa moodnya di rusak pagi ini, ia kemudian berjalan menuju deretan kursi lain dengan langkah ringan, tapi tangan familiar menarik lengannya membuat pergerakannya terhenti

" Mau kemana?" menahan lengan yoongi, jimin menaikkan satu alisnya kemudian menunjuk kursi sebelah dengan matanya "masuklah! Duduk di dekatku!"

Yang di tarik menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan diri sekuat mungkin untuk tidak melemparkan jimin kembali ke rumah lotengnya kalau saja beberapa pasang mata itu tidak sedang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya bersama pemuda egois ini

" masuklah!" jimin kembali memerintah dengan tatapan seriusnya.

Yoongi duduk tanpa berkomentar diantara Taehyung dan Jimin, dengan tampang malas dan bosan ia melayangkan pikirannya kemana saja, asalkan bukan pada jimin yang akhir-akhir ini sering membuat wajahnya memerah.

" Jimin.. bagimana? Apa kau jadi bergabung dengan klub dance ?"

Suara tehyung menginterupsi, membuat yoongi terbangun dari hayalannya. Ia berdehem kecil dan memasang pendengarannya baik-baik mengikuti sebagian dari dirinya yang tertarik dengan jawaban jimin detik berikutnya

" Tentu! Aku akan mulai aktif disana hari ini juga"

" kau yoongi? kapan kau bergabung dengan klub rapper underground itu?" –tanya taehyung lagi, memindahkan pandangannya di wajah sepupu manisnya

" setelah kelas ini"

Taehyung mengangguk dan Yoongi melirik, merasakan pergerakan jimin setelah jawaban singkatnya mengudara di antara kegaduhan ruangan yang semakin di padati oleh beberapa mahasiswa yang mulai berdatangan. Ia berharap yang disampingnya itu berkomentar namun tidak ada suara sama sekali

'mana nih, yang selalu melarangku ini dan itu?'

jimin meraih ponselnya kemudian sibuk memainkannya mengacuhkan yoongi sampai perkuliahan selesai

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Pasta Bulgogi "

" Pasta"

" Pasta"

" Pasta"

" pasta"

" bulgogi "

"argh.. Apa ini? kenapa tidak ada bulgogi-nya?"

Yoongi terus menggerakkan jari telunjuknya yang kurus di daftar menu kafe dekat kampus. Perkuliahan hari ini telah usai dan sekarang ia tengah menyalurkan obsesinya terhadap salah satu makanan yang sejak pagi tadi jadi pengganggu aktifitas belajarnya di ruangan, _selain jimin tentunya._

tersisa waktu 15 menit sebelum pertemuan dengan geng rapper terkenal itu di mulai, dan yoongi makin gelisah karena menu yang sejak tadi diteriakkan perutnya tidak juga ia temukan di deretan daftar menu kafe ini.

" ahh.. bulgogi " desahnya sembari menundukkan kepala di atas meja dan membentur-benturkannya perlahan. ini sangat berbeda dengan kenginannya yang kemarin yang hanya menggilai cheese cake sampai jimin harus melesat di tengah malam menuju rumah taehyung hanya untuk membawa cheese cake untuknya.

Tentunya, setelah malam kesepakatannya akan tinggal di rumah jimin yang ia batalkan dengan seenaknya.

" Jimin ?"

Yoongi mendongak. Melihat ke arah luar dimana suara melengking seseorang terdengar begitu jelas dan familiar. Ia berpikir bahwa ia harus tetap berpura-pura menyiksa anak jimin di dalam perutnya selagi didepannya –dan menemukannya duduk disini tentu bukan ide yang bagus

" orang itu bisa Ge-er kalau menemukanku memberi anaknya makanan enak "

Memasang wajah malas, yoongi mencibir sebelum melangkah meninggalkan kafe. Jimin itu memang pengganggu yang baik sejak dulu. Ditambah lagi anaknya yang sekarang yoongi bawa, tidak ada jaminan ia bisa lepas dari pemuda egois itu dalam waktu dekat.

Di pinggiran jalan yang di lewati banyak mahasiswa yoongi berjalan lesu sambil memegangi perutnya yang kelaparan. Membesarkan volume musik yang ia dengar lewat headset yang terpasang rapih di telinganya beberapa lama sampai seseorang menghalau jalannya Membuatnya berhenti tiba-tiba dan menatap penampilan sang pelaku dari ujung sepatu sampai wajahnya

" Yoongi? kau Min Yoongi kan?"

Suara berat, seksi dan merdu dengan penampilan unik ditambah dua lesung pipi menawan di kedua sisi pipinya; tidak salah lagi

" Namjoon hyung?"

" Min Yoon-gi aah!"

Namjoon. pemuda itu menarik yoongi kedalam pelukan eratnya. Mengusap-usap rambut yoongi yang halus sambil tersenyum "aku merindukanmu" –ujarnya pelan

Yoongi tersenyum, membiarkan sepasang headset putihnya terlepas dari telinganya. ia menaikkan jemarinya mengusap bahu namjoon yang lebih tinggi darinya "nado hyung. Bogoshippeo "

" jadi, sekarang katakan apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini? kapan kau ke seoul? Oh ya, kau sudah makan? kenapa masih suka berjalan sendirian hm? "

Mendengar rentetan pertanyaan itu, yoongi terkekeh. Rambut halusnya beterbangan oleh angin yang entah berhembus kencang saat itu. namjoon dan senyumannya adalah sesuatu yang pernah mengisi harinya, membuatnya menemukan semangat hidup sampai pemuda bersuara rapper ini harus pergi dari daegu meninggalkannya bersama perasaan yang kemudian ia kubur dalam-dalam.

" kau gemukan, yoongi!? "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" pasta bulgogi "

Jimin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa ruang tamu rumah taehyung. mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk merenggangkan ototnya yang terasa tegang setelah sekian lama kembali melakukan gerakan dance.

" apa? Pasta bulgogi? Tumben?" Taehyung mengerutkan dahi melirik bungkusan yang dibawa sahabatnya. Dengan pakaian rumahan santainya ia mengambil posisi di kursi sebelah dan menyalakan TV

" entahlah! Tiba-tiba Ingin saja " –jawab jimin, masih mencari posisi yang nyaman sambil memejamkan mata

" lalu? Kenapa tidak dimakan?"

" _mana Yoongi?"_

Taehyung mendengus, aneh dengan pertanyaan balik yang jauh dari topik awal perbincangan mereka yang jelas-jelas membicarakan soal makanan "di kampus! Katanya sudah di jalan pulang" –jawabnya terpaksa

" _OH"_

.

" Jimin..?"

.

" _Hm?"_

 _._

" Apa kau sedang _'ngidam'_?" Dengan tanpa rasa bersalah dan ragu sama sekali taehyung berujar dengan kerasnya, membuat jimin berbalik lalu mendeathglare dengan mata sipit lelahnya Diikuti suara pekikan tidak terima yang tidak kalah kerasnya dari suara taehyung "Yak.. neo! " dan sukses melayangkan jitakan di kepala sang sahabat

Plak

" aww!" taehyung meringis, mengusap kepalanya lalu menyengir tidak jelas "hehe"

" dasar alien gila!" –makinya mengabaikan taehyung, jimin kembali dengan mode sebelumnya. Bersandar dan menyorot pintu depan rumah taehyung dengan tatapan tajam namun sendu.

Menit terakhir di jam kedua ia menunggu yoongi, jimin mulai gelisah. duduk menghitung detik jam yang bergerak di samping TV, sesekali melirik ponsel dan bertanya 'dimana dia?' berkali-kali sampai taehyung jengah.

Berlebihan memang, tapi jimin tidak menyadari itu sama sekali. yang ia tahu ia hanya ingin melihat yoongi baik-baik saja sebelum ia meninggalkan rumah taehyung –setiap hari

" tuh kan! " –Taehyung bersuara lagi, sepaket dengan cengiran kotak mengejeknya ke arah jimin

" _hentikan pikiran bodohmu, kim!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" kau tahu, kawan? Kata Ibuku, dulu saat aku didalam kandungannya, ayahku yang dingin tiba-tiba jadi lebih manja. Ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan ibuku dibandingkan pekerjaannya. Kalaupun harus bekerja, ia akan pulang cepat dan menemui ibuku...belum lagi keinginan makan ini dan itunya yang aneh _, jinjjaa hahaha_ ~ "

Jimin mendelik, memindahkan fokusnya saat yang berkisah tertawa di akhir ceritanya. "terus? apa itu terdengar lucu?"

Tehyung menggeleng "bukan cuma itu sih " kemudian tersenyum

" _lalu?"_

"sebenarnya melihat tingkahmu yang tidak jauh dengan ayahku dulu. Hahaha... sumpah itu lebih lucu dari apapun!"

.

.

–dan Sepiring cheese cake-pun mendarat di wajah taehyung dengan tidak elitnya mengenai seluruh wajah sampai bajunya

.

.

.

.

" YAKKK... KUE-KU?!"

Dua orang itu berbalik ke sumber suara. Menemukan sesosok mahluk manis yang tengah berdiri dengan wajah merah nan lesu "kue-ku" –gumamnya sembari berjalan menghampiri si kue malang

Taehyung bergidik. mengambil ancang-ancang sesegera mungkin dari atas sofa. Ia memasang sendal rumah dengan perlahan dan berlari sekuatnya menghindari amukan yoongi yang akhir-akhir ini makin galak menandingi ibu-ibu hamil tetangga sebelah 'menurutnya'

Sementara itu jimin memasang wajah polos. Duduk memandangi yoongi yang menyesal melihat kue kesukaannya bertumpahan sia-sia di pinggiran kursi sampai lantai

" Hei! Yoongi"

Yang di panggil berbalik. Menampakkan tatapan menantangnya yang selurus sinar laser

" bisa tolong pindahkan pasta bulgogiku ? aku lapar" berucap tanpa beban, jimin menyodorkan bungkusannya memaksa yoongi menggenggamnya "kau juga pasti lapar,kan?" bujuknya pura-pura

Sesudahnya yoongi tidak perduli lagi dengan apa yang dikatakan jimin. ia hanya terpaku pada nama makanan yang sejak tadi diinginkan-nya lalu berjalan menuju dapur

" wahhhh...pasta bulgogi"

berdesah panjang saat aroma bulgogi menyapa penciumannya. yoongi tersenyum sambil memindahkan pastanya ke sebuah mangkuk, sesekali bergumam riang dan mengusap bibirnya dengan lidah basah tanda tergiur, sampai sebuah lengan melingkar tubuhnya; memeluknya dari belakang

" hanya sebentar. tetaplah seperti ini!"

Kedua tangan yoongi beku seketika, wajahnya merah dan entah kenapa jantungnya berdegub sangat cepat. Ia sempat berpikir tentang Sihir macam apa yang dimiliki orang ini hingga membuat kekuatan-nya menghilang secara tiba-tiba, bahkan untuk sekedar menyingkirkan jemari berisi itu dari perutnya ia tidak bisa.

Jimin menyandarkan dagunya di bahu yoongi dan menghembuskan nafas teratur yang merdu ditelinga yang lebih pendek darinya. Dengan sangat pelan ia mengusap perut yoongi yang ditutupi kemeja berbahan halus

"annyeong Agi ! ini appa. Kau sedang apa di dalam hum? "

Wajah yoongi memerah. Pergerakannya terkunci dan suaranya hilang entah kemana. Ia ingin menolak namun ada sebagian dari dirinya yang menginginkan sentuhan jimin ini.

Ia bahkan lupa bernafas, terus mengutuk jantung gila yang berbuat gaduh sengaja memperdengarkan iramanya yang kacau pada pemuda hangat yang tengah mendekap tubuhnya dengan mesra.

" ah.. apa di sana benar-benar sesak? " semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya. Sejenak, jimin melirik ekspresi yoongi yang hanya bisa berdiri dengan kaku dipelukannya

" hanya beberapa bulan lagi, tunggulah! Dan kita akan bermain saat kau keluar dari sana. keke"

Lagi, Yoongi tenggelam oleh suara kekehan merdu itu, membuatnya lupa diri dan ingin tinggal lebih lama bersama jimin. ucapan menggelitik jimin membuat berjuta kupu-kupu beterbangan dalam perut nya. Sumpah demi apapun, ia tidak ingin terjerumus sejauh ini dalam pesona jimin

" jadi, baik-baiklah di dalam sana hm? "

Jimin menjauhkan wajahnya, meraih bahu yoongi kemudian memutarnya berhadapan persis dengan matanya. Memberi eyesmile menawan yang memabukkan sebelum bersimpuh sejajar dengan perut yoongi, kemudian memasukkan tangan hangatnya menyentuh perut dingin itu tanpa perantara.

" appa menyayangimu " –jimin berbisik sebelum mendaratkan kecupan lembut di perut yoongi yang telanjang.

Dan kehangatan itu, yoongi menyukainya. Ditatapnya jimin yang tengah bermain dengan perutnya, ia gemas sendiri. Merasa seperti dimiliki seutuhnya, namun kembali itu semua palsu. Ia harus terbiasa menerima perlakuan hangat jimin untuk anaknya, hanya melalui dirinya dan bukan untuknya.

" Jimin..."

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" jangan membencinya, yoongi..!"

– **ToBeContinue–**

.

.

.

.

.

Note :

Konkuk University : salah satu kampus besar dan terkenal di seoul, tempatnya banyak artis kpop, para aktor dan model melanjutkan pendidikannya contohnya Minho shinee, hyuna 4minute, lee minho dan gue sendiri (?) _–_–_ /nggak.

.

.

.

Ayo siapa yang kemaren mengira mereka bakal serumah? Hahaha.. batal batal batal! Main rumah-rumahannya di pending. wkwk

Terima kasih untuk semua respon! Review, follow, favorit, dan semua-semuanya. mudah-mudahan chapter ini tidak mengecewakan bagi yang sudah menunggu /amirrr...

Amin!

–say something about this fanfiction juseyo–


	4. Chapter 4

" jangan membencinya yoongi..!"

jimin meremas bahu yoongi dan tersenyum seolah meyakinkan dalam tatapannya yang hangat—dan kali ini yoongi harus menahan diri untuk tidak berlari masuk kedalam pelukannya saat itu juga.

Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja, bahkan jimin sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan ia jadi seperti ini pada yoongi. memeluknya, mencium perutnya, dan berbicara dengan lembut sudah jelas adalah penyebab pasti wajah pucat—yang selalu ia maki seperti vampir itu—berubah jadi memerah saat ini.

Jimin kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya, mengecup kening yoongi dengan pelan. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana semburat merah itu terbentuk di wajah yoongi yang segera memejamkan kedua mata kecilnya saat ia makin dekat dan berakhir menempelkan bibir di kening pucatnya

Chup ~

Yoongi membeku. Untuk saat ini ia hanya memutuskan mengikuti nalurinya untuk tetap diam menerima semua kelembutan yang diberikan jimin padanya—sampai seseorang bersuara husky berdiri di ambang pintu dan membuat dirinya salah tingkah

" YA Kalian! Bisa tidak berhenti melakukan drama romansa fluffy disana? Ibu sudah pulang"

* * *

 **AN ANGEL**

By: Minki ARMY

.

.

.

.

.

M-PREG

YAOI !

.

.

.

.

.

.

"JIMIIIIIN...! JIMIIIIIIIIIN... !"

Teriakan nyaring itu terdengar dari kamar mandi. Taehyung dan pemuda yang baru saja di serukan namanya segera berbalik secara bersamaan ke arah sumber suara. Sudah seminggu ini keduanya selalu dikejutkan oleh teriakan nyaring seperti itu setiap paginya. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda mengingat bagaimana suara itu biasanya hanya memanggil Taehyung, kali ini malah menyerukan nama Jimin.

"Jimiiiin...! Jimiiiin... !"

Taehyung menggeleng santai menatap jimin yang mengernyit alis "rupanya anak itu sudah mengenali mana ayahnya yang sesungguhnya" katanya di susul cengiran kotak ke arah sang sahabat yang tidak perduli dengan ucapannya

Jimin bangkit dari duduknya di samping taehyung dan berjalan menghampiri yoongi. Dari luar ia bisa melihat tubuh kecil itu menunduk di wastafel seolah mengarahkan seluruh isi perutnya yang tidak juga keluar bahkan setitik air-pun tidak ada "sudah berapa banyak yang keluar?" tanyanya ringan

Yoongi menggeleng. Ada genangan air mata di sudut kelopak sayunya seolah mengundang jimin untuk menghapusnya. Sesuatu yang tercekat di ujung tenggorokannya membuatnya tidak kuasa membalas pertanyaan yang terdengar seperti ejekan itu. sekuat tenaga ia meraih ujung kemeja jimin dan menggenggamnya erat-erat

"Ueekkk ueekk.."

Mendengarnya jimin jadi merasa bersalah sendiri. Tatapannya melembut bersamaan dengan tangannya yang perlahan meraih tengkuk yoongi memijitnya pelan kemudian menariknya ke dalam dekapannya yang hangat

"gwaenchana? Maaf membuatmu seperti ini" tanyanya selembut kapas

Tidak ada penolakan dari yoongi. pemuda manis itu hanya mengikuti tangan jimin yang merangkulnya, memberi usapan pelan dan menenangkan di bahu sempitnya. Ia menenggelamkan wajah di ceruk leher jimin yang terasa wangi; meresapi aroma khas jimin menguar disana yang entah kenapa memberi pengaruh cukup besar terbukti dengan rasa mualnya yang perlahan mengilang.

akhir-akhir ini jimin memiliki kebiasaan baru sebelum kekampusnya—yaitu menjemput yoongi setelah pemuda manis itu entah kenapa selalu mengeluh saat taehyung mendekatinya. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahkan taehyung sekalipun, ia yang paham betul bagaimana yoongi yang membenci jimin itu tiba-tiba suka merengek di panggilkan jimin dan tentu saja taehyung tertegun dengan wajah kosongnya.

Kali ini pemuda bersuara husky itu benar-benar harus memaksa sepupu cantiknya untuk tinggal bersama jimin berhubung ibunya akan mengambil cuti dari pekerjaan kantor dan tentu saja yoongi tidak boleh tampak didepan ibunya dengan keadaan terus-terus mual belum lagi kebiasaan barunya merengek-rengek menyuruh jimin bermalam di rumahnya yang sangat tidak wajar sekali bagi taehyung.

Yoongi tidak bersuara lagi dan jimin bisa merasakan nafas panjang pemuda itu menggelitik di kulit lehernya. yoongi sedang tertidur. dengan pelan jimin meraih tubuh mungil itu, mengangkatnya menuju kamar yang tak jauh dan membaringkannya disana

Taehyung yang menyadari tidak ada suara lagi segera menengok dua orang itu dan di dalam kamar ia memperhatikan jimin sedang membaringkan dan menyelimuti tubuh yoongi dengan telaten

" dia tertidur?"

Jimin sedikit terkesiap, menengok sebentar ke arah taehyung lalu kembali mengusap poni yoongi yang menutupi dahi berkeringatnya "sejujurnya aku tidak tahu cara menanganinya. Tapi begitu aku memeluknya dia tertidur begitu saja " jelasnya.

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang bersuara, dua sahabat itu hanya diam mengamati wajah tidur yoongi yang menenangkan dan taehyung bisa melihat kedua sudut bibir sahabatnya membentuk senyum kecil diam-diam di sebelahnya

" kau menyukainya?"

" kau belum memberitahunya kan?" jimin buru-buru menimpali dengan pertanyaan berbeda. Taehyung mengangguk dengan senyum bangga. Keduanya kembali menatap yoongi sebelum pertanyaan lain kembali terdengar di dalam ruangan yang sunyi

" kukira dulu kau hanya bercanda, jimin!"

" kau pikir aku akan sebaik ini kalau dia oranglain?"

Taehyung mendelik, pandangannya mengarah pada sosok disampingnya yang tersenyum cerah "jadi, jangan bilang kau sengaja membuatnya—"

"eeyy... kau pikir aku sebejat itu?"

Keduanya tertawa, jimin merangkul bahu sang sahabat mengiringnya keluar meninggalkan yoongi beristirahat " ngomong-ngomong sepertinya kali ini kau benar-benar harus membawanya, jim"

Di atas sofa, jimin menaikkan kedua kaki menyamankan tubuh di sandaran kursi belum tertarik menjawab sebelum taehyung melanjutkan ucapannya

" eomma akan mengambil cuti dan mempertemukan mereka sepertinya akan jadi bencana saja. Aku juga tidak sanggup melihat yoongi menderita seperti itu, lagipula sekarang dia lebih membutuhkanmu" taehyung menjelaskan.

"benar" jimin menjawab singkat.

Taehyung. Sepasang kakinya melangkah menuju dapur menarik sekotak minuman bergambar strowberry dari dalam kulkas dan menandaskan isinya dalam satu tegukan mengacuhkan jimin yang berteriak seolah taehyung begitu jauh darinya "BERIKAN SATU UNTUKU!"

" YA! Apa kau gila? Ini di rumah bukan di hutan. Dasar pendek!" cela taehyung dengan nada membentak yang berlebihan membuat sahabatnya menyengir tanpa dosa di atas sofa

" Ara! Kalau begitu berikan padaku juga taehyung sayang "

" Park! Aku bukan Yoongi "

Satu seringai terbit di wajah tampannya. Jimin bangkit dan mendekati taehyung meremas bokongnya dengan gerakan menggoda "memangnya kenapa? Kau juga tidak kalah seksi"

"oh jadi mau bermain denganku bocah mesum? Baiklah, kita buktikan siapa yang lebih pantas mendominasi disini" ujar taehyung tidak kalah menggodanya, satu jarinya bermain di leher jenjang sahabatnya yang seketika itu memekik sebelum mengarahkan tendangan bebas ke bokongnya yang empuk

" brengsek! Kemari kau bocah mesum..."

" pabo! Siapa yang lebih mesum menghamili anak orang?"

" YA KIM TAEHYUNG"

.

Yoongi terbangun saat matahari bersinar di langit tertinggi. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada jam yang bertengger rapi di atas nakas dan dengan segera memperbaiki moodnya yang masih belum baik pasca tertidur. Untuk pertama kalinya hari ini ia harus izin dari klub rapper juga perkuliahannya karena sakit yang terasa paling parah pagi tadi.

Pukul satu siang. Tubuh kecilnya berjalan ke arah kursi dimana ia setiap hari mendapati jimin dan taehyung beringsut sambil bercanda dan sesekali bertengkar kecil , namun belum terlalu dekat ia buru-buru berlari kembali ke dalam kamar

" dia mulai lagi " taehyung berbalik dan menggeleng. Ini bukan pertama kalinya yoongi berlari seperti kucing takut anjing karena melihatnya dan sampai sekarang taehyung-pun belum tahu penyebab perubahan yoongi yang pesat itu

Dengan perlahan ia menghampiri sang adik memutuskan untuk berdiri di depan pintu dan berteriak—takut kalau ia lebih dekat, sepupunya yang galak itu akan berlari ketakutan lagi

" Yoongi.. kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya suara selimut dan tempat tidur yang beradu membuat taehyung makin mantap menyuarakkan pertanyaan beruntunnya" kenapa menghindariku? kenapa kau begitu takut pada hyungmu sendiri, eoh? Kenapa kau berubah? Kau baik-baik saja? Yoongi ah! Kau mau cheese cake? Hyung akan membelinya untukmu, sekarang juga kalau kau mau "

Diam mendengarkan suara taehyung. di atas tempat tidurnya yoongi segera menggeleng menyangkal bahwa ia tidak benar-benar membenci hyungnya itu

"hyung..." panggilnya pelan

Taehyung tersentak, pandangan sendunya berubah jadi ceria mendengar suara sang adik yang terdengar begitu manja dan menggelitik

" aku tidak membencimu, hanya saja– "

Meluruskan tubuhnya yang semula bersandar di tembok dekat pintu kamarnya, taehyung memasang pendengarannya baik-baik sengaja membiarkan yoongi yang berbicara kali ini

" hanya saja—kau bau strowberry. Aku tidak suka. Aku tidak suka tidak suka cheese cake. Aku tidak suka semua yang berbau strowberry "

Taehyung terkekeh di tempat. Membayangkan wajah imut sang adik dengan suara manja yang lucu itu membuatnya ingin berlari secepatnya memeluknya namun mencium bau strowberry yang masih terasa di mulutnya bahkan di seluruh pakaiannya karena parfum yang ia pakai-pun rasa strowberry ia mengurungkan niat.

" Hyungie " yoongi memanggil lagi dan taehyung tahu betul yang selanjutnya ini, jelas dari caranya memanggil yang terkesan merengek bukan hal biasa lagi, pasti yoongi menginginkan yang satu itu

"bisa tolong panggil Jimin?"

Taehyung tersenyum pasrah. benar saja. Permintaan itu lagi yang dilontarkan yoongi. sesaat ia terdiam lalu kemudian tersenyum, kepalanya ia munculkan di ujung pintu dan bergumam ceria "PERMINTAAN DITERIMA"

Tidak cukup beberapa menit jimin sudah kembali dari kampus, ia melewatkan klub dance-nya hari ini sengaja agar bisa membantu taehyung mengepak barang-barang yoongi yang sebenarnya tidak seberapa banyak untuk kemudian di bawa ke rumahnya—berhubung mereka sudah mengantongi izin dari ibu taehyung yang mau saja percaya dengan kebohongan anaknya yang mengatakan kalau yoongi harus memperdalam kemampuan bahasa asingnya hingga ia harus tinggal di sebuah tempat dimana semua orang diharuskan berbahasa inggris agar lebih cepat pandai. Jimin tertawa sendiri mendengarnya.

Dan kali ini Yoongi sendiri menerimanya, menurutnya ia benar-benar tidak bisa bertemu lebih lama dengan ibu taehyung dengan kondisinya yang kian aneh dan lagi ini jimin, ayah kandung dari janin dalam perutnya. Jadi tidak mungkin ia akan dicelakai oleh pemuda itu mengingat bagaimana perhatiannya selama hampir tiga bulan ini

" ingat Jim, jangan me-nyen-tuh-nya"

Jimin tertawa renyah mendengar sahabatnya memperingatkan. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya mahluk luar angkasa itu menggumamkan hal yang sama padanya setiap kali mereka bertemu pandang disela-sela kesibukan taehyung mengemasi beberapa pakaian yoongi-dan tentu saja jimin tidak akan melewatkan moment ini untuk tidak mengerjai sahabatnya itu.

" aku tidak janji, kawan!"

"mwo?"

" AH HYUNG! BISA TIDAK TIDAK BANYAK GERAK DISANA? BAUMU TERBANG SAMPAI KESINI"

kini yoongi dengan muka datarnya sudah berdiri di samping motor sport milik jimin; memperhatikan taehyung dari jarak beberapa meter karena bau strowberry yang melekat abadi di tubuhnya

" tenang saja, aku akan datang setiap hari melihatmu " seru taehyung dari pintu depan. Senyum hangatnya tidak pernah lepas seolah memberi kekuatan bagi yoongi untuk ikut berbahagia meskipun terlihat jelas bagaimana pemuda manis itu menahan rasa mualnya karena bau taehyung yang disambar angin sampai ke indera penciumannya

" berhenti melakukan drama lucu didepanku. Kami tidak pergi selamanya Tae, kalian bisa bertemu dikampus bahkan di rumahku "

Yoongi dan taehyung memutar bola matanya. Kemudian di interupsi kembali oleh suara dingin pemuda bermotor itu " naiklah yoongi ! "

Jimin menyalakan mesin motornya lalu menarik tangan yoongi untuk merangkul perutnya. Mata sipit yang bisa taehyung lihat dari balik helm itu tersenyum menang saat yoongi melakukan semua perkataannya dengan mudah tanpa penolakan termasuk memeluk perut yang begitu terasa jajaran sixpack sexy-nya

.

.

.

Wangi jimin menguar di seluruh ruangan kala sepasang kaki kecil yoongi melangkah masuk dan memutuskan merebahkan badan di atas sofa rumah loteng itu. mulut kecil merah mudanya sempat menganga saat pandangannya mendapati sepasang boneka kecil yang dijuluki Kunamon duduk rapih di atas kursi lain yang tak jauh darinya.

" kalau kau butuh sesuatu katakan saja padaku"

Pemuda manis itu mengangguk. Kedua maniknya tanpa sengaja bertemu tatap dengan pandangan tajam nan teduh milik jimin yang entah kenapa selalu membuat perutnya serasa tergelitik

"wae? Ada apa? " jimin bertanya dengan raut penasaran. Pandangannya tidak berpindah dari mata kecil yoongi yang seolah merengek meminta sesuatu padanya " kau lapar?" sambungnya bertanya

Yoongi menggeleng pelan "aku mengantuk"

Di kursinya jimin terkekeh kecil, menghadapi pemuda manis ini entah kenapa rasanya seperti menghadapi gadis tomboy yang manja saja. Dengan nada santai ia kemudian menjawab " kau boleh menggunakan kamarku selama disini "

"bukan itu"

Kerutan samar terihat di pelipis pemuda tampan itu. alis tegasnya hampir menyatu dan rautnya berubah bertanya " lalu? "

Yoongi menepuk-nepuk sisi kosong di sebelahnya dengan wajah malas sekaligus mengantuk dan bergumam sangat kecil namun masih bisa didengar oleh jimin "aku mau tidur dipangkuanmu"

Suara nafas teratur terdengar setelah sekian detik jimin merelakan pahanya di tiduri oleh yoongi. satu tangannya bergerak perlahan mengusap surai halusnya yang berkilau bersamaan nyanyian lirihnya yang begitu merdu membuat yoongi makin menyamankan tubuhnya memeluk pinggang jimin

Di bulan ketiga ini memang belum terlihat perubahan yang terlalu signifikan di tubuh pemuda manis itu dari sejak mereka bertemu pertama kali dalam keadaan mabuk. Namun sifatnya yang kian manja pada jimin bahkan hampir setiap saat selalu ingin bersama membuat jimin berdecak kagum atas hasil karya besarnya itu.

ada rasa puas juga melihat pemuda yang sebelumnya selalu bertingkah jutek kini malah berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang dulu, Namun rasa puas itu tidak bertahan lama karena sejak kepindahan yoongi di rumahnya, yoongi selalu meminta hal-hal aneh yang tak jarang membuatnya tersiksa karena kurang tidur seperti malam ini saat hujan sangat deras di luar sana, yoongi yang kelaparan menghampiri jimin yang tertidur di lantai

" YA! Jimin, aku ingin sup lobak daging hangat buatanmu. Yang dagingnya banyak" perintahnya sambil menggoncangkan tubuh pemuda yang tengah tertidur itu

Jimin duduk terpaksa dengan wajah mengantuknya, rambut hitamnya acak-acakan dan kedua matanya masih setengah terpejam namun ia paksa untuk terbuka melihat sosok yoongi yang tiba-tiba berada disampingnya duduk dalam gelap menarik-narik lengannya

" Astaga yoongi ini sudah tengah malam. aku mengantuk. Besok. aku janji akan membuatkanmu besok pagi sebelum kita kekampus" —bujuknya setelah menggaruk kepalanya frustasi kemudian jatuh terbaring lagi

Pemuda manis itu tidak menyerah menarik-narik jimin sampai guntur keras terdengar mengguncangkan tanah dan membuatnya berlari masuk ke dalam pelukan jimin

"jimin...!"

Jimin terkesiap dan refleks memeluk tubuh yoongi dengan erat sampai beberapa lama dan pemuda manis itu kembali melayangkan permintaannya yang segera di angguki pasrah "baiklah aku akan membuatnya"

Yoongi duduk di kursi meja makan dengan jimin didepannya, hidangan sup lobak daging hangat permintaannya sudah tertata rapi setelah hampir satu jam lamanya jimin bergelut di atas kompor melewatkan jam tidurnya hanya untuk membuat hidangan ringan itu

" sekarang makanlah!" jimin berucap antusias, ia masih setengah mati melawan kantuknya dengan mengarahkan fokus pada yoongi yang segera menyantap masakannya dengan mata berbinar seolah mendapat harta karun "bagaimana rasanya?"

" Lumayan, daripada sup buatan taehyung hyung yang tanpa rasa. Kosong seperti wajahnya" jawab Yoongi sambil memasukkan sendok demi sendok sup ke dalam mulutnya yang sudah dipenuhi daging

" hey..pelan-pelan saja!" seru jimin sambil terkekeh memperhatikan wajah manis itu mengembung lucu "anakku akan sehat kalau ibunya serakus ini"

Yoongi hanya mencibir malas tanpa memperdulikan jimin sampai seluruh makanannya habis tanpa sisa dan beralih kembali ke kamarnya diikuti jimin mengekor dibelakangnya. Yoongi tidur di kasur dan jimin tidur di lantai diselimuti keheningan dan gelap diantara suara hujan yang mulai mereda namun masih terdengar rintiknya

Suara pergerakan kecil dari atas tempat tidur sempat terdengar saat jimin mulai memejamkan mata mencoba tertidur kembali namun ia acuhkan mengingat rasa kantuk yang sudah mengambil sebagian kesadarannya.

Di kesadarannya yang hanya tersisa 20% suara pemuda manis itu kembali terdengar "Appoo...ah..appo" ringis yoongi pelan. Sambil memegangi perut dan mulutnya, Ia memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap jimin yang terkesiap seketika dibawah sana.

" ueekkk...uekk.."

Jimin buru-buru mengusap bahu pemuda yang tau-tau sudah berdiri di depan wastafel itu. masih terlalu gelap untuk menganggap morning sickness yoongi kambuh hingga pendapat lain mulai diyakini olehnya

" sepertinya kau terlalu banyak makan, yoongi. bersihkan wajahmu lalu kembali kekamar! Akan kubuatkan secangkir teh hangat untuk meredakan mualmu" titahnya

Yoongi masih memegangi perutnya, mata sayunya sudah benar-benar basah oleh air mata yang turun secepat kilat saat ia berusaha memuntahkan isi perutnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya berlawanan arah dengan jimin kemudian berjalan menuju sofa membaringkan badan disana "buat cepat!" katanya ketus namun terdengar lemah

Jimin hanya menggeleng ringan sebelum menyeduh teh hangat seadanya yang sempat sang ibu sisipkan diantara beberapa perlengkapan lain di lemari dapur. Sang ibu yang selalu berkunjung setiap sekali dalam satu semester itu memang selalu menyiapkan semua perlengkapan anak sulungnya setiap kali beliau ke seoul

Tidak ada suara leguhan atau pergerakan yang beberapa detik lalu masih terdengar saat jimin sudah siap dengan secangkir teh hangatnya yang wangi. Langkahnya terhenti diiringi kerutan samar dan gelengan geli saat dilihatnya pemuda manis itu sudah terbaring dengan nafas panjang teratur di atas sofa

" CK! Dasar! " decihnya sambil tertawa. Secangkir teh buatannya ia letakkan di atas meja sebelum meraih tubuh yoongi dan memindahkannya di ke dalam kamar

 **...** **\** **^^/...**

Dua pemuda itu terlihat tampan dengan setelan kerennya masing-masing di koridor kampus sesaat sebelum memasuki kelas perkuliahan pertama. Pemandangan yang baru setelah beberapa menit sebelumnya berakhir di atas wastafel karena morning sickness yang seolah sudah jadi rutinitas bagi keduanya

" kau kenapa, Jim?" pemuda lain muncul secara tiba-tiba dari arah belakang jimin dan yoongi yang berjalan beriringan. Senyum regtangle dan cengiran bahagia tanpa bebannya sempat membuat yang disapa tertegun iri

" aku kenapa?" jawabnya ketus.

" wajahmu, hampir setiap pagi kau memperlihatkan wajah memprihatinkan itu di kampus. Kau sengaja ya?"

Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu menatap wajahnya dari layar ponsel. sedang yoongi hanya berjalan malas tanpa perduli dengan percakapan kedua sahabat itu.

"ahh igeo..." desahnya kemudian. jimin benar-benar tidak sempat memperhatikan lingkaran hitam samar di kedua matanya itu karena kesibukan menenangkan yoongi didepan wastafel pagi tadi. dengan senyum pasrahnya ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik lain

" tumben yoongi bisa berdekatan denganmu? Kau tidak pakai parfum kewanita-wanitaanmu itu ya? Atau tidak minum susu kefeminiman-mu?" ledeknya pada taehyung

Pemuda manis disebelah mereka terkekeh sedangkan yang diledek mendelik konyol ke arah sumber suara "setidaknya kau tidak masuk ke kelas bahasa, sobat! Kalau iya, kujamin kau tidak akan lulus meski bertahun-tahun lamanya. Oh Tuhan, aku belum pernah mendengar kata susu kefeminiman sama sekali selama hidupku"

Tawa renyah terdengar disela-sela ucapan taehyung itu. jimin bahkan tidak menyangka kalau kalimat asalnya barusan begitu berkesan bagi yoongi yang masih setengah mati tertawa saat langkah mereka memasuki ruangan kelas.

" well.. aku sengaja tidak memakai apapun dan tidak meminum apapun pagi ini, spesial untuk sepupuku tersayang" lanjut taehyung bangga. Sebelah lengannya sudah merengkuh bahu sempit yoongi dari samping yang kemudian di balas kekehan geli karena taehyung meniup-niup bagian lehernya dan berbisik seduktif di telinganya

"saranghae~ "

Jimin berkekspresi tidak suka di sebelah mereka. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menarik lengan yoongi dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya "jangan terlalu dekat dengannya, aku tidak ingin anakku kelak berkelakuan seperti alien juga"

" seperti kau baik saja, Park!"

 _._

 _._

— **ToBeContinue** **—**

* * *

 _eotte?_ apakah cerita ini membosankan? tidak jelas ? atau makin aneh ? kalau iya saya stop disini *hiks

mampir ke Twoshoot saya "NOT GIFT FOR JIMIN "

#HappyParkJiminDay

I love you yeorobun-deul !

Say something juseyo!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : The fifth month of pregnancy

'

Untuk semua yang menyerang saya di review dan PM

Ini untuk kalian!

VABshi|Hunaxx|Kyuminsimple0713 |Min Yeon hee|Anthi lee |Ami|Kim Hyerin|Callieag97|Jhxpx98|Lovehyunfamily|agustD|altree velonica|link account|riska971| |ycsupernova|sisca|lee shikuni|yoonmin03|angeliARMY97|Oreobox|Dandelion SparClouds|Jimingotyesjam|phyllindan|Guest|depitannabelle|istrinya jimin|missright38|yoonmin ships|uljangleo|mas seungcheol|saphire always for onyx

Silahkan serang saya lagi di review! ok

.

.

.

.

 _Pesan sebelum membaca:_

Jangan baper !

Dan jangan menuntut BTS cepat comeback karena mereka sedang sibuk di FF ini

HaHaHa

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **AN ANGEL**

'The fifth month of pregnancy'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dunia rapp dan mesin pembuat lagu adalah bagian dari hidup yoongi sejak lama. Sejak Namjoon hadir dan mengaku menyukai dunia yang sama dengan yang yoongi amat gilai itu. keduanya bahkan sempat memiliki mesin pembuat lagu dari hasil tabungan mereka yang digabungkan saat masih SMA sampai akhirnya mesin itu jatuh ke tangan yoongi sebagai kenangan dari namjoon sebelum pemuda berlesung pipi itu pergi meninggalkan Daegu dan yoongi sahabat yang diam-diam dicintainya.

Yoongi bahkan Namjoon sekalipun tidak pernah memiliki pemikiran bahwa takdir akan mempertemukan mereka kembali dengan cara yang amat sangat klasik layaknya kisah-kisah pemeran utama dalam film-film percintaan yang tren dimana mana _—_ _yeah,_ menjadi mahasiswa diperguruan yang sama kemudian bertemu tanpa sengaja seolah Tuhan merencanakan semuanya secara diam-diam dan akhirnya keduanya kembali bersama, menghabiskan waktu berdua dan mengulang kembali kenangan indah yang dulu sempat dilalui

 _Well,_ sepertinya itu terlalu jauh mengingat bagaimana yoongi yang sekarang. Yang makin indah dan makin dekat dengan pemuda lain yang tidak begitu Namjoon kenali namun cukup mirip dengan sosok pemuda yang selalu sahabatnya ceritakan.

Park Jimin

nama ini telah dimasukkan kedalam daftar orang yang harus diwaspadai oleh Namjoon sejak hari dimana ia secara sengaja mengikuti yoongi pulang bersama pemuda bermata tajam itu. bahkan keduanya belakangan diketahui tinggal berdua di sebuah rumah loteng sederhana yang entah milik siapa. Yang pasti Namjoon tidak akan tinggal diam.

Lamunan panjang pemuda berlesung pipi ini terhenti tiba-tiba tepat didepan kelopak mata sayu nan indah yang sudah sejak lama ia akui kecantikannya yang mengalihkan dunia. Yoongi! pemuda itu tengah duduk dengan dahi berkerutnya didepan wajah bodoh namjoon.

" Namjoonie~ " panggilnya pelan.

Lamunan namjoon berlanjut ke surga detik itu juga—sampai kemudian secangkir americano membawanya kembali bersama ringisan kecil di bagian paha serta tangannya karena tumpahan americano panas.

"oh.. kau terluka?! Itu sangat panas namjoon-ah !" pemuda itu memekik. Dengan segera ia mengusapkan beberapa helai tisu dibagian tangan dan celana namjoon yang kebasahan dan panas sebelum meraih gelas americano yang terjatuh di lantai studio.

" ah..sudahlah, sepertinya kita harus menunda semuanya sore ini. aku tidak mungkin berkonsentrasi dengan keadaan seperti ini. bisa-bisa inspirasiku merembes ke arah lain" namjoon menjelaskan. Didepannya Yoongi terlihat tertawa lepas dan kali ini namjoon memutuskan untuk tidak menatapnya karena tidak mau hal buruk lain menimpanya lebih dari ketumpahan _americano_.

" benar, kita masih punya banyak waktu sebelum acara itu. lagipula ini hanya tinggal 30 %! aku sangat percaya kalau kau bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik"

Namjoon menggeleng sambil tertawa "kau selalu pandai membuat semuanya jadi mudah, yoongi! itu keahlianmu! "

Pemuda itu melebarkan senyum manis, membuat namjoon lagi-lagi harus memalingkan pandangan ke arah lain; terlalu takut untuk melihat senyum mematikan itu

" a-aku harus pulang. kau tidak pulang?" tanya namjoon mengalihkan suasana. Entah kenapa atmosfir berbeda menyelimuti studio yang biasanya terasa nyaman dan santai itu.

" aniyo.. aku akan tinggal disini beberapa menit lagi sampai kelas dance selesai. Pulanglah lebih dulu! Kurasa itu sangat tidak nyaman—menggunakan celana basah"

Namjoon terlihat berpikir saat menaikkan ransel di bahu kanannya. Ia cukup tahu tentang kelas dance yang dimaksudkan yoongi, pemuda bermata tajam itu 'park Jimin' bukankah yoongi terlalu lugu untuk mengatakannya secara tidak langsung bahwa mereka memang tinggal bersama?

Sekali lagi Namjoon berusaha senormal mungkin. Pikiran bodohnya ia buang jauh-jauh untuk memikirkan sebuah ide untuk mengembalikan kenangan manisnya bersama yoongi seperti dulu

" bagaimana kalau menemaniku sambil menunggu klub dance selesai? Tidak akan lama, hanya membeli beberapa perlengkapan rumah. Aku tidak mungkin masuk kedalam supermarket dengan keadaan seperti ini" ajaknya lengkap dengan senyum lebar dan kedua alis terangkat

" kau kan bisa membelinya nanti setelah berganti pakaian?"

" aku kehabisan perlengkapan mandi. sumpah bau kopi ini sungguh mengganggu. Dan lagi, kudengar di area tempat tinggalku akhir-akhir ini sedang merebak om-om pedofilia yang suka menyerang anak-anak muda tampan seperti aku. Ditambah lagi dengan penampilan basah menggodaku ini.. kau mungkin tidak akan melihat sahabatmu ini utuh lagi, yoongi"

Yoongi tertawa renyah dan satu anggukan melengkapi kebahagiaan namjoon saat itu. tidak tunggu lama keduanya segera bergegas menuju flat dimana pemuda berlesung pipi itu tinggal sendirian yang beberapa blok dari bangunannya terdapat sebuah supermarket.

" Yoongi-ah.. jangan coba-coba membeli perlengkapan dengan rasa stroberi. _Ara?_ " ledek namjoon sambil menyodorkan sebuah kartu kredit pada yoongi sebelum pemuda manis itu turun dari mobil.

" arasseo sajangnim! " yoongi menjawab disertai cibiran kecil sebelum melesat ke dalam supermarket dengan langkah ceria. meskipun sempat mual karena bau stoberi di barisan sabun mandi perempuan, pemuda mungil itu segera tersenyum dengan mata berbinar saat pandangannya tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan deretan daging yang berjejer rapi seolah mengundangnya untuk membeli

" aku harus ikut dengan jimin ke supermarket sekali-sekali. dia harus melihat ini semua " gumamnya ceria. troli di kedua tangan kecilnya segera ia dorong menuju meja kasir untuk mengakhiri shopping kilat yang cukup menyenangkan baginya ini

.

.

Flat luas dengan berbagai perlengkapan musik dan baju-baju berserakan dimana-mana cukup menjelaskan siapa pemilik tempat ini. yoongi sampai menggeleng heran saat sepasang tungkainya melewati ruang tamu flat namjoon yang tidak beraturan itu.

" kau tidak berubah Namjoonie.. bagaimana bisa rapper tampan sepertimu bertahan hidup didalam tempat berantakan ini? kau masih malas mencuci? Dan—oh jangan katakan kalau kau masih menyingkirkan barang-barang dengan kakimu? "

Tawa renyah pemuda berlesung pipi itu menggema di dalam ruangan. Gerlingan matanya menguatkan prasangka yoongi yang kilat. 'Namjoon yang malas belum berubah'. Tapi perasaan nyaman dan hangat saat lesung pipi dikedua pipi pemuda itu tercetak masih sama, masih membuat yoongi bahagia.

" duduklah! Aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku dulu" seru namjoon didepan pintu kamar mandi lengkap dengan senyum hangatnya "buatlah apapun didapur! Ada banyak makanan disana, aku tidak ingin dituntut karena membiarkan anak orang kelaparan dan anggap saja rumah sendiri _ok?_ "

Yoongi mengangguk paham di atas sofa. Tangan kecilnya menarik beberapa potong pakaian yang berserakan disekitar sana kemudian ia letakkan di dalam kamar Namjoon. ini adalah kamar satu-satunya di dalam sini dan yoongi tidak menemukan barang-barang yang berkaitan dengan perempuan, namun sebuah benda dalam bungkusan kecil berbentuk bundar membuat yoongi sempat berpikiran aneh.

Sebuah kondom. Benda yang juga dimiliki taehyung itu tergeletak persis di atas nakas kamar Namjoon—membuat beragam pemikiran datang menghantam kepala yoongi yang terasa pening tiba-tiba hingga akhirnya tubuh kecilnya tumbang tak jauh dari tempat tidur kamar Namjoon

.

Berbalut handuk putih yang melingkar di pinggangnya, rambut basah dan tubuh lembab, namjoon keluar dari kamar mandi. kaki beralas sendal rumahan tipisnya melangkah bersama pandangannya yang beredar keseluruh sudut dimana Yoongi tidak terlihat dimana-mana.

" Yoongi! " Pemuda itu panik, memanggil-manggil nama yoongi hingga pintu kamar terbuka jadi jawabannya. Sahabat manis sekaligus cinta diam-diamnya tergeletak disana. dengan langkah seribu namjoon menerjang semua yang menghalangi langkahnya untuk meraih tubuh kecil dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur empuk miliknya

" Yoongi-ah.. gwaenchana? Ada apa denganmu? Eodi appo?" pertanyaan itu berulangkali dilontarkan oleh namjoon sambil menyeka keringat yang hampir membasahi seluruh tubuh pemuda manis dihadapannya

Wajah cantik itu berkerut dahi sambil memegangi bagian perutnya, ringisan super kecilpun bisa terdengar oleh namjoon yang panik luar biasa saat itu. berbuat apapun untuk pemuda lemah ini rasanya percuma saja, ia tetap kesakitan —sampai sebuah nama terdengar dari mulut kecilnya yang membawa sejuta pertanyaan muncul dikepala Namjoon

" Jimin... _Jiminn_.." suara lirih yoongi terdengar. Tubuhnya yang dingin terus dipenuhi keringat yang entah kenapa begitu banyak hingga membasahi kemeja kebesarannya.

Dan Namjoon tidak terlalu asing untuk menandai setiap inci tubuh yoongi yang sudah ia hafal betul lekukannya meskipun tahun berlalu ada beberapa yang begitu aneh ditubuh cinta terpendamnya ini.

Bagian perut! namjoon dengan ragu dan keringat mulai keluar di pelipisnya karena gugup memberanikan diri untuk menyikap helaian kain yang menutupi perut mulus pemuda yang masih meringis dihadapannya—dan saat itu juga tangan hangatnya bergerak pelan di permukaan perut yoongi yang mulai membesar.

" ini aneh.. _Yoongi-ah_! Jawab aku! Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?" suaranya lemah dan parau. Bahkan berkali-kali asumsi bodohnya ia buang, kembali keadaan yoongi begitu sulit membuatnya untuk tidak berpikir keras.

Namjoon menggeleng tidak percaya. Cintanya yang dalam membuatnya lemah "Tahun boleh berganti, beberapa pemuda juga boleh hadir dihidupmu, tapi aku—cintaku tidak akan pernah berkurang sedikitpun untukmu, yoongi! aku mencintaimu.. dan aku tidak akan menyerah hanya karena pemuda asing yang baru kau temui itu "

Kelopak mata sayu yoongi terbuka perlahan. sorot mata lemahnya seakan tembus di dada namjoon yang berdesir halus bersamaan dengan senyum lemah dari bibir tipis pemuda manis itu

" kau sudah sadar? Yoongi-ah.. mana yang sakit? Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau sakit? Kau membuat jantungku melompat _tahu!_ Aku bahkan bisa berakhir disini kalau saja kau tidak segera membuka matamu "

Tubuh semi telanjang dilengkapi abs menggoda,—memang dalam urusan seperti ini Jimin masih jadi nomor satu dimata Yoongi. namun mengingat ini Namjoon, pemuda yang masih disukai Yoongi, desiran halus jelas terasa didadanya. Ditambah lagi aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh tingginya membuat yoongi berpikir dua kali untuk meninggalkan kamar ini.

" wae? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? pipimu merah. Apa seseorang menamparmu dalam mimpi?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _kurang dari sebulan, sunbae ketua klub dance akan kembali dari Gwangju setelah kompetisi disana usai. Jadi kalian bersiaplah! "_

Jimin tidak lagi perduli dengan arahan singkat dari pelatihnya saat jam di ponselnya sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. sepasang tungkainya bergerak cepat sambil mengenakan hoodie hitam dan ransel dipundaknya berjalan cepat menuju gedung lain tempat dimana ruangan klub rapper berada

Dalam pikirannya hanya ada yoongi. pemuda itu sudah pasti masih menunggunya disana dan jimin tidak mau mendapatkan pukulan gratis atau hukuman kejam lain seperti beberapa hari belakangan saat ia terlambat menjemput yoongi di studionya.

" Yoongi...!" panggilannya memantul didalam ruangan yang sunyi. Memutuskan berjalan masuk, jimin tidak menemukan sosok mungil yang dicarinya yang biasanya berdiri dengan wajah malas tak jauh dari pintu sejak panggilan pertamanya mengudara.

Bahkan saat ditelusuri lebih dalam lagi, ternyata tidak seorangpun di ruangan luas itu. tanda-tanda keberadaan yoongi juga seolah lenyap disapu angin malam yang dingin.

Jimin berjalan keluar disertai desahan panjangnya. Pertanyaan tentang keberadaan yoongi terus mengganggu fokusnya sampai kemudian ia melirik ponselnya dan berpikir untuk menghubungi taehyung yang mungkin tahu kemana pemuda yang perutnya kian membuncit itu pergi

 _Bisa jadi taehyung membawanya kabur_ —namun bahkan setelah sambungan dengan taehyung berakhir-pun belum ada kepastian tentang dimana yoongi. taehyung tidak bersamanya, tidak membawanya kabur juga tidak menyembunyikannya, terbukti dari suara pemuda lain yang tengah bersama manusia alien itu

" kau dimana Yoongi..?" jimin membatin sambil berlari kesemua tempat yang selalu didatangi yoongi saat berada dikampus namun tetap sama. Pemuda hamil itu tidak terlihat dimanapun—dan perasaan tidak nyaman mulai mengganggu Jimin. ia kalut, seperti orang bodoh.. ia terus berlari kesemua tempat sambil menggumamkan nama Yoongi tanpa perduli dengan kakinya yang bahkan tersandung

" Yoongi ! Yoongi ! Yoongi.. kau dimana?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 09.00

Seolah langit turut memaki kebodohan Jimin. hujan deras diluar sana tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti dan pemuda bermata tajam itu hanya diam di atas kursi makannya. Kantuk yang biasanya datang dengan cepat-pun menghilang ditelan oleh perasaan khawatir karena keberadaan yoongi yang belum jelas.

Tukk..tukk..

Jimin menggasak rambut hitamnya kasar, Seberapa kuatpun ia menolak untuk tidak perduli seluruh perhatiannya malah tersita oleh bayangan pemuda itu. bahkan ketukan keras oleh hujan di atap rumahnya tidak mampu menandingi hantaman keras didadanya yang terasa begitu berat dan menyesakkan.

Tidak cukup dengan sumpah serapah untuk dirinya, jimin memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pencarian. Ia berencana menerobos hujan (masih dengan pakaian saat dikampus) namun suara pintu terbuka membuat langkah gusarnya terhenti

" Jimin?—" suara berat itu terpotong oleh tatapan tajam nan sadis yang mengarah lurus padanya. yoongi mengerut alis heran sekaligus takut, bibirnya terkatup rapat.

Sedang Jimin menghela nafas lega diam-diam. Fakta bahwa pemuda ini pulang dengan selamat tanpa kurang satupun bahkan tidak basah sedikitpun setidaknya mengurangi kemarahan besarnya Namun tetap saja belum cukup untuk menghilangkan kilatan emosi dan kekecewaan di mata tajamnya.

Masih dengan rahang mengeras dan ekpresi dipenuhi emosi, jimin berbalik dan melangkah menuju kamarnya. ia memilih diam daripada meluapkan kemarahannya sampai lampu dimatikan dan yoongi sudah membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur.

" Jimin kau marah padaku?"

Terdengar ketukan hujan yang kian deras diatas sana. pemuda manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya menyembunyikan kegugupan karena sikap dingin jimin yang begitu asing baginya

" Mian, tapi aku hanya—"

 _BLAM_

Pintu kamar dibanting keras dan yoongi bisa melihat bayangan jimin dengan bantal dikedua tangannya menghilang dibalik pintu polos itu. bahkan setelah beberapa menit berlalu, jimin tidak merubah pendirian dan yoongi belum bisa menerima perlakuan yang menurutnya kekanak-kanakan itu. Tidak ada yang salah. Ia hanya mencoba menghibur diri sebelum beberapa minggu kedepan harus mengurung diri didalam rumah karena perut membesarnya dan seharusnya jimin tahu itu.

Dimenit berikutnya sebuah bantal mendarat di tubuh jimin. pemuda yang berpura-pura memejamkan mata saat melihat yoongi menuruni anak tangga itu memalingkan pandangan dan menghembuskan nafas kasar masih tidak tertarik menanggapi sikap sensitif pemuda hamil yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

" YA! _ibabo-ya_! Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur disini eoh?"

Jimin menegakkan bahunya diatas sofa. Salah satu tangannya menarik remote TV bermaksud mengacuhkan sampai kemudian remote yang berhasil diraihnya itu ditarik secara paksa dan dilemparkan seenaknya oleh yoongi hingga bunyi keras membuat jimin tersentak—namun lagi-lagi ia harus menahan emosinya

" tidurlah! " ujarnya berusaha sepelan mungkin.

" Tidak mau!" yoongi membentak. Bantal lainnya ia lemparkan kewajah jimin hingga pemuda yang sudah dipenuhi emosi itu sengaja bangkit dan menyeret yoongi menuju kamarnya dengan kasar

" tidur dengan baik dan berhenti membuat oranglain mencemaskanmu" –katanya tajam.

Genangan air muncul tiba-tiba di mata kecil yoongi, bahkan isakan tak tertahankan terdengar jelas ditelinga jimin yang baru saja berniat melangkahkan kaki dari sana

"Dimana letak kesalahannya, Jimin? hanya berteman, dan mencoba menikmati dunia yang selama ini sudah membuatku seperti di neraka. _Malhaejwoyo_! Katakan padaku! apa aku memang tidak pantas untuk bahagia?"

Jimin tersentak. Untuk kesekian kali hatinya kembali serasa dihantam benda berat nan tajam. Demi Tuhan, ia hanya butuh waktu untuk meredam kemarahannya agar tidak berimbas pada yoongi dan kandungannya yang sudah menginjak usia 5 bulan

" kau sama sekali tidak berhak untuk membuatku seperti ini Park Jimin! kau tidak berhak marah padaku! kau—"

" — **AKU BERHAK!"** jimin memotong. Sepasang maniknya menatap tajam kearah dimana gundukan kian membesar itu berada

" **Kau membawa anakku ! jadi, katakan bagaimana aku tidak berhak marah dan khawatir disaat orang yang sedang mengandung anakku menghilang dan tidak kutemukan disemua tempat yang selalu ia datangi?** **—** **Bagaimana aku bisa tidak semarah ini mengetahui pemuda ceroboh sepertimu berkeliaran dengan perut buncitnya diluar sana yang bahkan setiap saat mampu membahayakan nyawamu dan bayi kita?"**

" —Tapi ini hanya masalah kecil! Aku hanya lupa mengabarimu. lagipula aku pulang dengan selamat tidak terluka sedikitpun dan anakmu masih baik-baik saja"

" **Yah aku harus bersyukur atas itu. tapi kau harus mengingat ini Yoongi; kau adalah tanggung jawabku. Kau dan kandunganmu! Anakku! Dan sekali saja kalian lepas dari pengawasanku kemudian terluka, maka akulah yang bersalah atas semuanya. jadi kumohon.. tidak bisakah kau membuatku sedikit lebih tenang? kau membuatku gelisah. Aku bahkan berlari seperti orang bodoh kesemua tempat untuk mencarimu tapi kau tidak kutemukan. ah...Kupir aku sudah gila "**

Terpuruk, menangis dan bergetar, pemuda bertubuh mungil itu mematung ditempat. Pandangan sayu yang melekat di seprei putih setelah untaian kalimat tajam yang dilayangkan jimin membuatnya terluka dan merasa bersalah, Sungguh ini semua di luar dugaan

" M-mianh... " suara yoongi bergetar dan lirih. Kedua mata sayunya membengkak dan basah karena air mata yang masih membanjiri wajahnya

" — _Hiks_ Mianhae..." ia mengulangi. Seolah mengucapkan sebuah mantra yang mampu mengembalikan kehangatan pemuda bermata tajam itu padanya, namun sia-sia. Jimin melangkah pergi dan lagi hanya bayangannya yang perlahan menghilang tepat didepan mata yoongi; membuat tangisannya makin menjadi-jadi

" Jimiiinn. _... ;'(_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

— **ToBeContinue** **—**

* * *

TT_TT Ngetik ini sebenarnya ngalir aja :'( huwee

Tolong katakan apakah usaha saya untuk membuat Yoongi ternistakan disini _berhasil_ atau _tidak_?

Dan yang kemaren menuntut saya untuk mempercepat kelanjutan ff ini. bagaimana tanggapan kalian? Bagaimana feelnya? Masih mau dilanjut ?

Jungkook—Hoseok udah gatel pengen muncul, tapi katanya nunggu review banyak dulu. HaHa

Ok review lagi jangan lupa!

 _Saranghae yeorobun-deul~_


	6. Chapter 6:Kenapa menyukaimu begitu sulit

Yoongi menangis, mata kecilnya enggan menatap sosok yang dihadapannya saat itu. Semuanya terasa asing entah mengapa. Jimin yang mengeluarkan kemarahannya tanpa tanggung, menggertak, memohon dengan nada menakutkan hingga membanting pintu dengan kasar membuat seluruh tubuhnya melemas, hatinya hancur, dan Air matanya tumpah tanpa henti

" aku membencimu "

lirihnya membelakangi pintu, berusaha mendustai hatinya yang terus menjerit menolak kebohongan dari bibir pucatnya barusan. Yoongi membenci jimin—dengan segala kebohongan yang ia simpan rapi sejak pemuda itu masuk dan perlahan menjadi seseorang yang berharga dikehidupannya

" aku membencimu jimin bodoh "

Terisak dan bergetar. Yoongi perlahan sadar, ia memeluk tubuhnya sambil mengingat bagaimana segala perilaku jimin selama ini telah membuatnya buta, Lupa diri akan statusnya yang bahkan hanya seorang biasa yang tidak berarti apa-apa bagi jimin, hanya pembawa darah daging yang begitu didambakan pemuda itu tanpa ada setitikpun perasaan untuk-nya yang kini justru malah jatuh begitu dalam pada Jimin

"Kenapa menyukai jimin begitu sulit?"

Lama bergelut dengan perasaannya, dihiasi jejak-jejak air mata di wajah pucatnya yoongi akhirnya jatuh tertidur. mendengkur halus dengan wajah berkerut yang begitu damai bagi jimin yang diam-diam mengendap masuk memastikan keadaannya, bahkan pemuda itu rela berlama-lama menatap wajah sendu yoongi setelah sempat membenahi posisi dan menarik selimut untuk tubuh rapuh dibawahnya hingga sebuah igauan lirih terdengar " —aku membencimu jimin"

Jimin menundukkan kepala, manik kelamnya menyorot lemah, begitu sendu dan dipenuhi rasa bersalah manakala pandangannya terhenti pada lekukan membuncit di perut yoongi yang hampir tidak kentara dibalik selimut hangatnya

" mianhae... " jimin melirih, mengulurkan sebuah tangan untuk mengusap pelan sang jabang bayi. " kupikir aku terlalu berlebihan mengetahuinya pergi bersama pemuda lain. Demi apapun _aegi_ , aku bahkan cemburu padamu yang setiap saat bisa bersamanya. Ahh _jinjja_.. aku tidak tahu kalau rasanya akan seperti ini, kenapa menyukai yoongi begitu sulit? "

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry banget untuk keterlambatan update-nya.

You need to know, i'm really pleased with the good response from readers

And i hope this chapter got better response too

happy reading guys!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **AN ANGEL**

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu, jimin dan yoongi tidak lagi saling berbicara dengan akrab. berkata seperlunya dengan dominasi nada datar disetiap katanya. Yoongi mengingat betul bagaimana jimin yang begitu marah membentaknya kala itu, bahkan situasi dingin setelah berhari-hari kejadian tersebut berlalu masih terasa betul diantara mereka.

jimin hanya akan berbicara tentang sesuatu yang mendesak dan penting kepadanya, tidak ada nyanyian, tidak ada juga ocehan panjang saat ia berbuat berbagai kenakalan layaknya beberapa hari belakangan. Padahal yoongi sengaja membuat apapun untuk membuat jimin mengoceh padanya namun gagal, Pemuda itu (selalu) hanya akan menatapnya dengan begitu datar dan dingin tanpa berniat berbicara sedikitpun mengomentari segala tingkah konyolnya.

Hingga hari dimana ia telah berjanji untuk melupakan penampilan rapp-nya di event kampus—tiba. Yoongi yang mengeluhkan sakit pada perutnya sehari sebelum perform telah dibuat begitu patuh oleh jimin dengan satu anggukan setuju (melupakan event kampus dan hanya tinggal di rumah) menjadi kesepakatan final di antara mereka. Terkecuali Jimin, tentu saja ia tetap tampil, namun begitu usai ia harus segera pulang tidak peduli alasan apapun untuk menemani yoongi berdiam di rumah.

Namun tentu saja semua itu hanya omong kosong, melihat bagaimana saat ini pemuda hamil itu mengendap-endap di koridor kampus yang ramai sambil menyembunyikan diri dibalik jaket besar dan hodie yang menutupi rambut hijau terangnya yang baru saja di cat oleh hair stylish khusus yang di sewa untuk mendandani anggota klub rapper.

 _Yoongi dengan segala kenekatannya adalah sesuatu._

Sampai pada acara inti—dimana penampilan pertama di tujukan kepada klub dance, yoongi tanpa sadar bersorak ditempat layaknya fangirl yang melihat idolanya menari, beruntung keributan membahana disekitar mampu menenggelamkan suaranya yang bisa dipastikan tidak akan terdengar oleh pemuda kesukaanya di atas panggung.

Jimin menari dengan sangat keren, tatapan mata elangnya yang dibubuhi eyeliner tebal membuatnya menyala dan terlihat begitu tajam seiring gerakan indah yang digerakkan seluruh ototnya yang begitu lancar, seolah ia dan musik bersatu dalam gerakan. Begitu indah, begitu tampan dan begitu sempurna

Sempurna merenggut nyawa para gadis yang sejak tadi berteriak memujanya dengan segala embel-embel seksi hingga akhir.

Hingga rombongan rapper menaiki panggung dan membuat sorakan tidak kalah gaduhnya disetiap sudut, jimin masih sibuk menyapu keringatnya kala itu. Bergumam terima kasih dan merendah diri saat dihadiahi sanjungan yang berlimpah tumpah dari semua teman, ia lalu menarik tasnya. Begitu bahagia juga antusias untuk menemui yoongi, berpikir ia akan mengatakan semuanya pada pemuda itu hari ini juga

Jimin akan mengatakan bahwa betapa ia menyayangi yoongi, betapa ia mencintainya, dan ingin menjadikannya satu-satunya pendamping hidup hingga akhir. Dia ingin melakukan semuanya dengan sempurna untuk yoongi, barangkali memberinya cincin, mengecup perutnya, atau mungkin mencium bibirnya namun begitu alunan musik terdengar dibalik punggungnya jimin sontak kaget. ada nada aneh yang tiba-tiba menjalari tengkuknya yang terasa berat untuk digerakkan

 _Yoongi_

 _Ya, dia yoongi_

 _Suara diseret-seret dan nafas terengah diatas panggung itu miliknya,_

Berbalik dan terbelalak, segala rencana indah yang telah jimin susun pecah saat itu juga. bagaimana ia bisa dengan begitu bodoh percaya pada pemuda itu? bagaimana ia dengan begitu mudah memberinya kepercayaan untuk tetap tinggal dan menunggunya membawa cinta suci yang begitu tulus? _Dan oh,_ bahkan ia merubah penampilannya dibelakang jimin.

Yoongi Bersolek, mewarnai rambutnya dan menggunakan lipbalm untuk membuat bibirnya lebih merekah.

Sial.

' _Sebegitu bodohnya kah aku untuk ditipu semudah ini?'_

' _Kenapa begitu sulit untuk menjadi baik dihadapanmu?'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung tidak pernah faham tentang cinta. Asal mula perasaan bodoh yang memperbudak semua manusia dengan alasan klasik 'karena hati' itu—ia selalu dibuat berpikir keras apabila mengingatnya.

Kenapa jimin bisa sebegini gila hingga menyeretnya duduk disalah satu kedai soju dan menghabiskan lebih dari sepuluh botol _—_ _ia tidak habis pikir_. Meskipun pada kenyataannya ia pernah menyukai seseorang, ia belum pernah mendapati dirinya berjuang sebegini keras untuk meredam sesuatu yang katanya sangat perih di dalam hatinya. Berbeda dengan jimin, sepertinya taehyung harus memberinya sepuluh jempol sekaligus karena kehebatan sahabatnya itu dalam urusan menyimpan kehancuran hati.

"Terkadang cinta memang rumit kawan!"

Sekiranya itulah yang bisa taehyung ucapkan untuk jimin. Bersahabat sekian lama membuatnya begitu tahu untuk jadi penguat di kerapuhan hati sang sahabat disaat-saat begini.

" Dia membohongiku, tae! Dan aku dengan bodohnya percaya bahwa senyuman dan anggukan palsu yang ia berikan itu adalah ketulusan " jimin menuangkan minuman pada gelasnya dan mendesah terlampau frustasi " _ahh._. dia selalu punya cara tersendiri untuk mematahkan ketulusanku "

Ada jeda begitu lama sebelum jimin meneguk minumannya kemudian meringis menatap taehyung yang hanya tertawa di hadapannya. "tertawa saja sebelum kau merasakannya, brengsek" nadanya memperingatkan

tapi sungguh, taehyung tidak sedang menertawakanya dengan makna tertawa yang sesungguhnya 'prihatin dan salut' lebih tepatnya. Prihatin pada jimin dan salut pada yoongi.

" Kau tahu? Setiap hari keparat itu, ah ya.. Namjoon. namanya namjoon, ish..bahkan namaku lebih keren darinya. apa bagusnya dia?" jimin mencibir dengan mata sayu yang dipaksa terbuka

Sedang Taehyung tertawa kalem dihadapannya. Satu fakta yang kembali membuat pemuda tan itu makin penasaran dengan cinta adalah 'seseorang akan menjadi sangat kekanak-kanakan jika sedang jatuh cinta' dan itu terlihat lucu. _mungkin, ia harus mencobanya juga._

" si keparat Namjoon itu selalu mengekor yoongi kemana-mana. Mereka bercanda dan tertawa tanpa tahu malu di depan semua orang. cih..kampungan sekali ! "

 _yoongi bahkan tidak pernah tertawa selepas itu saat bersamaku_

 _Oke_ , karena hanya lelaki yang bisa tahu perasaan laki-laki lainnya. Sempat terdiam beberapa lama Taehyung akhirnya bersuara, bermaksud menghibur dengan menambahkan sedikit suara tawa yang sayangnya terdengar hambar di akhir kalimatnya—

" Tenang saja, kau ayah dari bayinya jimin-ah.. darah mu mengalir disana. hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga _aegi_ lahir dan mengatakan kepada dunia bahwa park jimin adalah appaku. Hahaha"

—dan anehnya jimin malah ikut tertawa, begitu tampan sekaligus menakutkan karena tentu saja setelahnya satu jitakan keras ia hadiahkan kepada sahabatnya

" _byuntae sialan_! Selain bayinya, aku juga menyayangi yoongi, bodoh! bagaimana nanti kalau yoongi hanya memberiku _aegi_ kemudian pergi meninggalkanku?" satu decihan malas mengalun di udara hampa "aku yang keliru, kupikir dengan menggaet kakak semata wayangnya akan mempermudah pendekatanku dengan yoongi, tapi ternyata sama saja. Tidak berguna sama sekali"

" —YA! mwo? Tidak berguna?" Taehyung mendengus, menarik sudut bibirnya menyeringai lebar hanya untuk menggoda sahabat tampannya "siapa yang tidak berguna hum? Serumah, tidur diranjang yang sama tapi tidak pernah bisa menyentuhnya. Hah..aku curiga, siapa sebenarnya yang membuat perut yoongi membuncit "

" Ok. Kuanggap itu izin mulai sekarang"

" _YA! YA! BERANI MENYENTUHNYA KU PATAHKAN TANGANMU PARK JIMIN!"_

" aku juga mencintaimu Kim Taehyung~ "

.

.

.

.

.

 _AN ANGEL_

.

.

.

.

.

yoongi tidak tahu kenapa dirinya begitu betah untuk membuka mata kala suasana sunyi dan dingin malam yang begitu mengundang untuk tertidur sebaliknya malah membuat sepasang manik kecilnya terus berpendar kemana-mana seolah mencari sesuatu yang hilang, _entah apa itu_

ruangan lengang dengan aroma jimin yang menguar disetiap sudutnya, juga sisa-sisa kemarahan dan canda tawa yang pernah berlalu disana,— yoongi tersenyum, begitu putus asa kala bayangan dirinya yang dulu bersama jimin terulas begitu indah disetiap sudut ruangan ini; bagaimana jimin setengah berlari saat mengejarnya menuju wastafel karena mual di awal kehamilannya; bagaimana pemuda itu bernyanyi dan berceloteh tanpa lelah untuknya saat ia terjaga; bagaimana ia mendengar jimin bernafas tepat disisi tubuhnya; bagaimana ia merasakan ketenangan atas sentuhan di setiap jengkal jemari jimin; dan bagaimana jimin untuk pertama kali menyentuh bibirnya dengan begitu pelan—penuh kehati-hatian setelah suara paraunya yang rendah melafalkan pertanyaan kecil yang menggugah hati hingga satu anggukan penuh melengkapi malamnya kala itu

Yoongi menyadari dirinya telah jatuh cinta sejak malam itu. Malam dimana dirinya dan jimin hanya saling melumat dengan segenap perasaan tulus tanpa nafsu yang berlangsung lama kemudian berakhir dengan obrolan kecil mereka bersama si bayi, jimin mengusap perutnya, menggumam dengan segenap kelembutan yang ia miliki hingga kembali diiringi canda tawa, yoongi terlelap dalam dekapan pemuda itu—bersama sebuah harapan disetiap desah nafasnya.. _semoga, semoga dan semoga_. Jika bahagia bersama jimin dan bayi mereka adalah satu-satunya kebahagiaan kecil yang pantas dimiliki yoongi, maka ia akan memilihnya.

Meninggalkan lamunannya, yoongi menjatuhkan pandangan pada pintu kamar yang tidak seberapa jauh darinya; berharap sang pengisi relung hatinya datang bersama setitik senyum menyenangkan disana, _ia berharap_

 _yoongi berharap_

Setidaknya jimin tidak benar-benar menganggap kesalahannya tadi sebagai sesuatu yang fatal hingga nada dingin di setiap untai kata pemuda itu tidak lagi terdengar dan menyakitkan hati yoongi karena sungguh, meskipun harapan itu memudar oleh garis wajah jimin yang tidak menunjukkan cinta sama sekali, yoongi ingin tetap berharap. Ia ingin jimin melihat dirinya, melihat hatinya. Bukan sekedar melihat perut membesar hasil dosa termanis mereka berdua.

sampai pada puncak kekesalannya, yoongi membuang nafas berat dan mendesah kecil. Sudah sejauh mana ia berpikir? Sudah berapa lama ia bertahan disini? Membuka mata, menunggu layaknya seorang idiot? Sudah setinggi mana harapannya ia gantungkan ketika jimin belum juga kembali? Kenapa dia mengabaikan yoongi sebegini parah? kenapa dia tidak menyeretnya turun dari panggung saat melihatnya tadi? kenapa harus meminta taehyung untuk mengantarnya pulang? kenapa ?

rentetan pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepalanya, menari-nari layaknya nada menyebalkan yang mengalun tanpa henti di benaknya, _sampai kemudian_ _—_

" YOONGI...YOONGI "

sebuah panggilan menginterupsi. Yoongi mengerjap sekali sebelum mengenali suara itu sebagai suara seseorang yang sejak tadi dinantinya. Dengan gerak perlahan ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan terhenyak saat sepasang manik tajam menatapnya begitu lurus

" jimin " yoongi melirih, sepasang mutiaranya menelisik diam-diam, mencari sesuatu yang membuat teriakan jimin begitu berbeda dari biasanya. namun yang ia dapati hanya senyum remeh dari wajah yang selalu dipujanya itu

" kau disini, rupanya" tawanya terdengar hambar. Sedikit menunduk, jimin mengamati penampilan yoongi dalam balutan kaos oversize berwarna cerah yang membentang hingga ke lutut "kenapa belum tidur?" ia bertanya. Kedua bola matanya memerah dan aroma alkohol yang begitu kuat tercium dari belahan bibirnya membuat pemuda hamil dihadapannya terbelalak,

" jimin, kau mabuk ?"

Derai tawa seketika itu mengalun dari kerongkongan jimin. begitu dingin dengan intonasi sendu yang tersembunyi dibalik suaranya yang merdu. dan yoongi tidak habis pikir untuk itu, bagaimana seorang pemuda seperti jimin bisa hadir didunia ini? Garis rahang tegasnya yang mengeras, tatapan tajam menikam, serta gelak tawanya yang menakutkan, kenapa semuanya begitu sempurna dimatanya?

Masih dengan suara tawa dan pahatan wajahnya yang sempurna, jimin—pemuda tampan itu menatap yoongi, mengarahkan manik kembarnya mengoyak seluruh ketulusan didalam mata yoongi, Dia menyempurnakan ketakutan pemuda hamilnya dengan satu bisikan kecil yang menyeramkan

" _wae~ huh?_ " jemarinya bergerak ke sisi tubuh yoongi, menyentuh setiap jengkal kulitnya tanpa perantara sembari ia mendekatkan bibir tepat didepan wajah yoongi yang bersemu tipis

" _J-jimin-ah..ireojima_ " Yoongi setengah merengek. Berusaha menjauh namun pemuda itu menangkapnya lebih cepat dari pikirannya.

Jimin tersenyum menang dengan tatapan gelapnya yang menyela tajam _"kau takut?_ " dia tertawa hambar _"takut sesuatu seperti enam_ _bulan yang lalu terulang lagi? takut aku menidurimu lagi?"_ seringai jahat terbit diwajahnya manakala ia mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka, sedikit demi sedikit hingga yoongi seakan meregang nyawa ditempat saat itu juga; nafasnya tercekat dan udara didalam paru-parunya terasa kosong begitu saja saat jimin meraup bibirnya dengan sangat rakus; menjajalkan lidah sedalam mungkin dan menarik ciumannya lebih dalam dengan kedua tangan mengapit pipi tembem yoongi

Terlalu mendadak, egois, dan terlalu kasar. Yoongi bisa merasakan setitik harapan kecil dari setiap belain jimin yang terkesan memaksa itu, namun mengingat bagaimana dirinya dikungkung begitu kejam, dihisap dengan kasar dan ditutup akses pernapasannya membuat seluruh prasangka baik yang ia punya gugur satu persatu

Apa yang jimin lakukan padanya? ada apa sebenarnya dengan berandalan sialan yang meraup segala energinya lewat ciuman gila ini? dia terlampau kuat untuk menjadi lawan yoongi, terlampau lihai mengunci segala pergerakan pemuda hamilnya hingga bulir-bulir air mata mulai jatuh dari sepasang mata sayu itu

 _Yoongi menangis_

Dan saat ciuman lepas kontrol itu berlanjut di atas ranjang, jimin melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan nafas terengah yang mengalun putus-putus. Dia membiarkan yoongi meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya sembari dirinya mengecupi setiap jengkal perpotongan lehernya, menyesalkan isak tangis memilukan dan tubuh bergetar yoongi dalam kungkungannya

— _hiks_

Dengusan kasar terdengar dari jimin. kepalanya yang awalnya menunduk menggelayuti inchi demi inchi kulit halus yoongi—perlahan terangkat, ia menyangga tubuh dengan lengannya dan menatap yoongi dengan mata elang yang berkilat marah sebelum berdiri dari tempat itu

"pakai bajumu dan tidur!" katanya datar tanpa menoleh.

Sudah pasti, dalam keadaan seperti ini jimin akan lebih memilih tidur di sofa daripada di samping yoongi

Sampai derap langkah dingin itu terdengar, yoongi masih menangis. Mengutuk aroma alkohol yang bercampur begitu memabukkan dengan aroma jimin sampai ke ubun-ubunnya. Sesungguhnya, kalau saja jimin melakukannya dengan sedikit lebih tenang, tanpa pengaruh alkohol dan tanpa kekerasan, yoongi akan rela, memasrahkan segenap jiwa dan raganya untuk disetubuhi dengan penuh kelembutan yang menghanyutkan layaknya kepribadian jimin jauh sebelum pertengkaran tak berujung ini ada.

" Tinggal beberapa bulan.. "

Yoongi tersentak dari lamunan dan menepikan tubuhnya yang ringkih. Ia hanya memberikan punggung sempitnya kala suara itu menginterupsi dengan nada dingin yang menyesakkan dada.

" —Setelahnya kau akan bebas. pergi kemanapun kau mau, tidak perlu bersembunyi untuk datang ke acara kampus _,_ Tidak perlu mendengarkanku, dan terbebas dari sini "

Entah dimana pikiran yoongi terhenti kala untaian kalimat memuakkan itu keluar dari belahan bibir beraroma alkohol si pemuda mabuk. Dia mengangkat pandangannya, menyentak jimin dengan segala keberaniannya yang membumbung tinggi jauh di atas kepalanya, rasa sesak ini, sakit dan perih ini, yoongi ingin menuntaskannya hingga tak tersisa apapun untuk ia pendam dari balik senyumnya

" Pada akhirnya kita memang akan berakhir kan?" ia menghela nafas sejenak "Kau dan aku, Tidak ada cinta diantara kita. dan anak ini.. aku hanya terlalu sial untuk mendapatkan keajaiban mengandung, terlebih lagi mengandung anak dari seseorang yang bahkan tidak memiliki rasa sedikitpun padaku—"

Terlalu perih, jimin mengepal tangannya begitu kuat disamping tubuhnya hingga buku buku jarinya memutih, Ada air mata di pelupuk matanya yang berkedut nyeri dan siap untuk jatuh kapan saja jika ia berkedip.

' _Kenapa kau bisa mengatakan hal sekejam itu dengan begitu mudah?'_

Batin Jimin berteriak. Ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau semuanya akan serumit ini setelah tadinya kebahagiaan yang begitu nyata sudah terpampang dekat didepan matanya.

"—kau bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhku, kecuali jika minuman sialan itu mengambil alih kesadaranmu" yoongi menjeda dengan senyum di sudut bibirnya yang tampak menyakitkan "aku tidak tahu kalau kau sebegitu pengecutnya mengandalkan kekuatan minuman memuakkan itu untuk menghadapiku "

Dan Jimin hanya bisa membeku di tempat. Pandangan matanya yang berkabut menangkap jelas gurat kekecewaan di wajah yoongi. ia tidak pernah sebegini salah dihadapan siapapun selama hidupnya sebelum pemuda ini, ia tidak pernah sekacau ini

Dengan gerak perlahan ia menyela pemuda hamil itu "kau benar, aku tidak pernah merasa sepengecut ini menghadapi seseorang. ku pikir semua akan berjalan mudah karena kau bersamaku setiap saat tapi aku selalu kehilangan kepercayaan diri itu setiap kali melihat matamu yang begitu tulus. Kau terlalu berharga untuk iblis jahat yang bersembunyi di dalam diriku—"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" —dan aku terlalu bodoh untuk menunggumu menjadi peka terhadap perasaanku "

 **TBC**

* * *

Minki lagi patah hati gengzz.. jadi wajar kalo hasilnya jadi kyak gini. sori banget udah update lama trus sekalinya update malah kek gini /update-nya malam minggu pula/ Yah itung-itunglah..penggambaran Yoonmin di mata aku emang selalu kek gini, maju mundur *cantik

Trus kapan mereka peka?

Jawabannya di chapter depan. ok?

* * *

 **REVIEW?**

 **(Yang kemaren nagih-nagih awas kalo nggak review!)**

 **jadilah reader yang bertanggung jawab!**

 **karena satu review akan menyenangkan hati author**


End file.
